


Как ни назови

by kaznokrad



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Disguise, Empire, M/M, Training, Witchers, machinations, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaznokrad/pseuds/kaznokrad
Summary: Весемир не знает, чем он это заслужил
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Как ни назови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210708) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Написано по заявке AU!Ведьмак, где Эмгыр становится ведьмаком, над которой все сначала поржали, потому что лол-какой-ведьмак-из-Эмгыра, а потом произошло это.  
> Прим. пер.: #счастливый_конец_для_всех_кроме_Весемира

Весемир не знал, чем он это заслужил. Большинство ведьмаков — по крайней мере, те, кому удавалось в первую очередь пройти Испытания — проживали уверенную сотню лет и достигали того блистательного пика, когда опыт, навыки и сила уравнивались. Вскорости после соскальзывания с этой вершины по наклонной, им было уготовано умереть быстрой, чистой и славной смертью в битве с тем или иным чудовищем. Если повезет, даже оставить после себя парочку легенд.

Но не ему, о нет. Ему довелось не только дожить до возраста, в котором начинаешь познавать прелести старости, и быть низведенным до должности тренера-наставника, но и вляпаться в _это_. Он сурово посмотрел на худого мальчишку с запавшими щеками напротив своего стола.

— Что еще, к черту, значит, что ты не будешь этого делать? — рявкнул он.

— Я не буду становиться стерильным, — невозмутимо сказал Дани.

— Тебе четырнадцать лет отроду, кому ты собрался заделать ребенка? — допытывался он, но Дани замолчал и смерил его взглядом, который Весемир успел возненавидеть за три недели, потраченные на то, чтобы привезти сопляка в Каэр Морхен.

Дурное предчувствие одолевало его с той минуты, когда местные жители приперли его к стене в таверне. Он возвращался с продовольственной вылазки в Ард Каррайг и, собственно говоря, не планировал останавливаться на привал так рано. Как назло, спина заныла, едва на горизонте показалась ночлежка, и он подумал: « _Я всего-навсего остановлюсь выпить, погрею руки у огня_ » — уже на этой стадии все пошло наперекосяк. Полдюжины крестьян подняли галдеж, вручили крохотный кошель и поведали безумную историю о безобразном чудовище из леса — не предъявив ему ни одного пострадавшего — и Весемир вздохнул, совершил вторую ошибку, откликнувшись на просьбу, и выследил чудовище до самого его логова. А затем накинул сверху третью, когда заметил, что съежившееся тощее создание пытается _что-то написать_ в грязи палкой.

Он провел рукой по лицу и спросил: «Ты проклят, так ведь?». Единственные кости вокруг принадлежали кроликам — крестьяне, пропади они пропадом, по всей видимости просто были против того, чтобы чудовище воровало из ловушек добычу.

Чудовище — покрытое ежиными иглами, с выгнутым дугой позвоночником — действительно _кивнуло_. Паршивое недоделанное заклятье. Оно должно было свести жертву с ума, не оставляя ведьмаку иного выхода, кроме как быстро и милосердно добить несчастного. Вместо этого Весемир имел удовольствие неделю торчать в холодной сырой пещере, выясняя, как его снять. В результате он получил полуживого от голода заморыша, который подчистую выел все его запасы и наотрез отказался говорить, откуда он, даже после угрозы Весемира, мол, если ему некуда идти и нет никого, кто заплатил бы за снятие порчи, то ему придется отправиться в Каэр Морхен и стать ведьмаком.

Дани — эту крупицу имени из него тоже пришлось вытягивать силками — просто пожал плечами, а затем, не издав ни звука, проследовал за лошадью Весемира в течение трех часов без единой жалобы, несмотря на стертые в кровь ноги, до тех пор, пока Весемир в конце концов не вздохнул и остановился. Ему пришлось опустошить из без того поскудневший кошель, чтобы купить мальчишке пару сапог и рубашку со штанами на замену обноскам. Никаких больше уютных таверн по дороге домой; кроме того, он был вынужден взять контракт на полпути, чтобы элементарно купить поесть. Он притащил его на кладбище и заставил смотреть, как выпускает кишки гулю, в надежде, что страх развяжет тому язык, однако и _это_ сыграло против него, когда одна из тварей вырвалась из-под могильной земли в трех шагах от юнца.

Весемир на предельной скорости перескочил четыре надгробия, чтобы прикончить тварь — потянул бедро, холера — и после, подковыляв к покрытому кровью и внутренностями гуля мальчишке, потребовал: «Ну и? Такой жизни ты хочешь? Уверен, что на свете нет ни одной души, которая отдала бы горсть монет, чтобы избавить тебя от этого? Что насчет твоих чертовых родителей?»

Дани смотрел на него с тем же отсутствующим выражением без намека на испуг; он придерживал поводья охваченной ужасом лошади с начала схватки. «Мои родители мертвы», — ответил он, и на том все. Тогда Весемир сдался и повез его с собой, потратив уйму времени на дорогу благодаря лишнему грузу.

— А _сейчас_ ты против? — спросил Весемир, прожигая его взглядом. — Я _предупреждал_ тебя об Испытании Травами—

— Я не боюсь Испытаний, — сказал Дани. — Я приму мутагены. Но стерильным становиться не собираюсь.

Весемир тяжко вздохнул.

— Послушай, ты, мелкий засранец, почти все мутагены, которые мы планируем вам давать, обладают тератогенным эффектом. Знаешь, _что_ это означает?

— То, что они повлияют на моих нерожденных детей, — прервал Дани, опережая Весемира; он нахмурился. Малец отыскал библиотеку, не прошло и часа с момента, как за ним закрылись ворота крепости; он набрасывался на книги, как иные парни — на еду. Должно быть, наткнулся на одну из книг о мутациях.

— Верно, — прорычал он. — Для ведьмака шанс зачать жизнеспособное дитя не дотягивает и до одного к десяти, а вероятность, что ребенок родится здоровым, и того меньше. И что ты намерен с ним делать, если получится? На Пути нет места отцам.

Дани затих, а потом сказал:

— Не _все_ мутагены тератогенны. Некоторые оказывают более серьезный эффект, чем прочие?

— Конечно, — насторожился Весемир.

— В таком случае, мне придется ими пренебречь.

Весемир потер лицо.

— Мы даем мутагены не _ради развлечения_. Согласно правилу, чем мощнее мутаген, действие которого ты выносишь, тем больше от него _пользы_. Он также оказывает наисильнейшее влияние на твое тело. Пропустишь коренную часть режима — и тебе повезет, если переживешь тренировки с товарищами по обучению, не то что Испытание Медальона.

— Я справлюсь, — сказал Дани.

— И _даже тогда_ , — сквозь зубы продолжил Весемир, — тебе _все еще_ повезет иметь одного здорового ребенка из пяти. Обманом обрюхатишь бедных деревенских девчонок и городских шлюх уродцами, которых им же самим придется пустить под нож, лишь ради шанса заполучить одного продолжателя рода?

Дани сжал губы.

— Я не воспользуюсь доверием женщины в личных интересах.

— Да ты что? — проговорил Весемир. Он вынул свой серебряный клинок и с размаху вонзил его в стол между ними. — Припоминаешь это? Им я вырезал иглы из твоего тела, чтобы сжечь их и разрушить чары. Захотел пропустить мощные мутагены? Разрежь ладонь и присягни на этом мече, что ты никогда не возляжешь с женщиной, не осведомленной о рисках, иначе проклятье вернется и падет на тебя с троекратной силой.

Ему следовало быть догадливее. Дани без колебаний взял нож и провел им вдоль руки, заливая кровью весь стол Весемира, и объявил:

— Клянусь, и да будет так, как было сказано.

— Да еб твою–, — Весемир осекся, уткнулся лбом в кулак и тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно! Ладно, завязывай, выметайся отсюда.

Пропустит он половину мутагенов или нет, все еще оставались шансы, что Дани попросту не переживет Испытание Травами. Разве что боги воистину ненавидели Весемира и жаждали его злоключений.

#

Естественно, Дани прекрасно его пережил. И естественно, с той секунды, как Весемир приступил к тренировкам выживших, каждый лупцевал Дани как чертового тренировочного манекена. Они это обожали: парни в их возрасте становились похожими на свору диких зверят, открывая в себе ведьмачью силу и скорость; они хотели прочувствовать свои новые способности и упиваться ощущениями, и не было для того лучшей цели, чем обычный мальчишка, или настолько близкий к обычному, насколько они могли рассчитывать. Изо дня в день Дани подбирал себя с поля и на заплетающихся ногах возвращался обратно в крови с головы до пят, и даже ведьмачья регенерация, которую он тоже обрел не в полной мере, едва ли его спасала.

Под конец пятого дня Весемир сам отволок его обмякшее тело со двора.

— Ну? — веско поинтересовался он. — Еще не поздно. Элстрид говорит, ты хорошо переносишь мутагены. Не вижу причин, по которым ты бы не справился с остатком дозы.

Голова Дани безвольно висела. Он медленно поднял ее, посмотрел на Весемира и сказал:

— Нет.

Затем с усилием выпрямился и, не пошатываясь, удалился в обеденный зал. Весемир вскинул руки и шумно зашагал в свой кабинет.

Тремя часами позже до его слуха донеслось легкое клацанье металла по дереву, и он выглянул на тренировочную площадку, чтобы стать свидетелем куда более приятной картины: Геральт вышел на второй заход после ужина по собственной инициативе. _Наконец-то_ появился парень, который не пускал по ветру все старания Весемира. Он справился со стандартной дозой так благополучно, что мастер по зельям Элстрид на ней не остановился: Геральт выдержал еще половину дозы _дополнительных_ мощных мутагенов. Он превосходил новообращенных ведьмаков настолько, насколько отставал от них Дани.

Разумеется, даже Геральту было не положено заниматься без напарника, но зрелище приносило такое удовлетворение, что Весемир задержался на несколько минут у окна, прежде чем спуститься вниз и остановить его. Геральт умел принимать критику; он только пристыженно пробурчал извинение, когда Весемир напомнил, что тренировка в одиночку — лучший способ закрепить все допущенные ошибки.

— Поищи кого из ребят, чтобы попрактиковаться, — сказал ему Весемир уже благосклонней, подводя итог нравоучению. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь озвучит это, но, по правде говоря, Геральт никаких ошибок не допустил. В любом случае, дополнительные занятия ему не повредят, а другим парням могут помочь.

Но Геральт слегка скривился, и его было легко понять: никто из них не хотел тренироваться с ним.

— Они отдыхают, — лаконично ответил он.

— Тогда можешь скоротать время за пробежкой или силовыми упражнениями, — твердо закончил Весемир и вернулся обратно. Однако притормозил по пути в кабинет; клацанье возобновилось, и он угрюмо обернулся к окну и замер: во двор вышел Дани, наспех подлатанный, и выступил против Геральта. Дьявол, на это было больно смотреть. Геральту приходилось задерживать и уводить каждый удар, чтобы ненароком не отхватить тому голову. Весемир нахмурился. Это загубит весь потенциал Геральта. Ему _опять_ понадобится спуститься и положить конец–

— Достаточно, — сказал Дани, остановившись, и позволил своему мечу выскользнуть из рук. — Это бесполезно.

Геральт опустил клинок.

— Ты немного медленный, — виновато обронил он.

— Я _крайне_ медленный, — сказал Дани. — Прекрати меня атаковать. Отражай.

— А?

— Мы будем тренироваться вместе в зеркальном стиле, — пояснил Дани. — Я стану быстрее, если чаще буду повторять движение, а ты научишься работать над своей ослабленной обороной и улучшишь контроль, сражаясь в моем темпе. Когда я начну поспевать за тобой, мы сможем попробовать открытый бой снова.

Это было неглупо; фактически, это было _профессионально_. Так мечник тренировал бы слабого неопытного ученика. Выходит, когда-то Дани давали уроки, и не абы-какие учителя. Весемир сверлил его взглядом. Что ж, все вставало на свои места: навлек на себя проклятье, оказавшись _чьим-то_ сыном, не говоря уже о чуши «я-не-буду-стерильным». Кто-то из дома Какого-то вдолбил ему идею о необходимости сохранить линию рода. Весемир покачал головой и вздохнул. Достаточно скоро мальчишка уяснит, что ведьмакам хватает забот, чтобы переживать о сохранности только _своей_ жизни — учитывая, что он едва протянул неделю.

#

У Геральта и в мыслях бы не возникло просить Дани позаниматься с ним, но на практике все сложилось просто отлично. Никто из оставшихся больше не хотел с ним драться, и он чувствовал себя как задира, когда все поспешно разбивались на пары, и тот, кто оставался один, понуро брел к нему. «Зеркальные тренировки» даже звучали уныло, но это хотя бы был _вызов_. И пускай Дани был медленным — _крайне медленным_ , как он выразился — он оказался куда педантичнее, чем все остальные ученики, когда дошло до дела.

«Мне нужно повторить сотню раз, чтобы развить скорость, которая приходит к тебе после трех, — говорил он, — Поэтому мне нужно повторять идеально, иначе я всегда буду делать это неправильно. Я не могу позволить себе переучиваться».

Он всегда так разговаривал, до странного официально, и когда Геральт спросил, почему, он замолчал и только пожал плечами, что значило, это одна из тех вещей, о которых он распространяться не будет. Некоторые другие парни тоже не любили упоминать о доме, но Дани в своем нежелании заходил гораздо дальше них. Сам Геральт не помнил ничего, кроме Каэр Морхена. Его отдали в ведьмаки в два года, и он вырос на смазке для мечей, запахе стали и зелий, окружавших его. Он видел, как исчезла группа других мальчиков после Испытаний Травами, когда Геральт был слишком мал, чтобы принять участие в ритуале; он всегда знал, что его ждет. Но Весемир привез Дани за две недели до того, как его группа прошла через них. Он рос в других местах, он знал других людей, но он о них не говорил.

Кроме него с Геральтом никто _вообще ни о чем_ не говорил.

После Испытаний Травами все проснулись в новых комнатах, которые теперь делили только с одним соседом — невиданная роскошь в виде свободного пространства после того, как они вшестером ютились в продуваемых холодом комнатушках деревянных бараков, располагающихся на нижнем уровне крепости. Теперь они ели со взрослыми ведьмаками в обеденном зале за длинным столом. Складывалось ощущение, что они просто _переехали_. Это помогало. Можно было притвориться, что остальные мальчики переехали куда-нибудь еще. А может, так и остались в бараках.

Разве что Геральт очнулся почти на неделю позже других, и впервые взглянув на себя в зеркало, он практически не узнал собственное лицо: кожа заметно побледнела, а корни волос отрастали белыми. На тренировочном поле он с той поры стал быстрее, чем все они; быстрее, сильнее и _лучше_. Ламберта это приводило в ярость: раньше лучшим был он, и вдруг на этом была поставлена точка. Однако те, кто остались, продолжали следовать за ним, так что, когда Геральту удалось с первой попытки освоить очередное движение, и Ламберт громко прошипел: «Тренерский подхалим», все потешались вместе с ним. Это действовало Геральту на нервы, но он _понятия не имел_ , что делать. До того случая у него не возникало проблем с другими парнями. Он был вежлив с ними, и они в основном отвечали взаимностью, включая Ламберта.

Один только Дани категорически не признавал лидерство Ламберта. Само собой, отчасти потому, что Ламберт издевался и над _ним_ тоже. «Эй, тормоз, берегись, кладбищенская баба!» прокричал как-то Ламберт за обедом, а потом запустил вымазанную подливкой булку в голову Дани. Она шлепнулась ему в лицо, роняя капли соуса, и вызвала взрыв хохота. Геральт сидел напротив и видел, как он сжал кулак, но ничего не ответил; вместо этого он просто поднял булку, положил ее на стол, вытер лицо и вернулся к еде.

В тот раз Дани опоздал на их совместную тренировку: он вышел со свежевымытыми волосами и лицом и с влажными разводами на одежде в местах, которые он оттирал с особым усердием. Он ненавидел быть грязным; когда получалось, он даже ванну принимал каждый день.

— Ты в порядке? — немного неуклюже спросил Геральт.

Дани пристально поглядел на него.

— Геральт, однажды случится так, что Ламберт унизит тебя в аналогичной манере. Когда это произойдет, ты расскажешь мне, прежде чем предпримешь что-либо?

— Ээ, — встревожился он, — Конечно? Но с чего ты взял–

— С того, что он излишне запальчив, чтобы быть осмотрительным, и будет не в состоянии осознать, что провоцировать тебя — верх идиотизма, — сказал Дани.

Геральт запнулся и понял, что Дани был прав: Ламберт злился из-за _всего_. Он бесился с тех пор, как его привели сюда четыре года назад, и он бесился еще сильнее после Испытания Травами. Никто из его соседей по комнате в бараках не переехал в главный зал. Они все… ушли.

— Но на _нас-то_ он почему злится? С нами сделали то же самое.

Дани пожал плечами.

— Я полагаю, без должного контроля он кончит оскорблением одного из наставников и будет наказан. Как бы то ни было, я не намерен ждать так долго.

— Если… Если ты хочешь… — медленно начал Геральт.

— Нет, — оборвал Дани, не давая ему закончить, — Меня не прельщает идея завести защитника в твоем лице. Когда Ламберт даст тебе повод, мы будем действовать сообща.

Сам Геральт нутром ощущал, что тот скорее бы сделал что-то _до_ того, как Ламберт переполнит его чашу терпения, но с Дани было бессмысленно спорить, если он задумал какой-то план. Он тихо вздохнул.

— Готов, раз так? — предложил он.

Дани кивнул, и они приступили к делу.

Три дня спустя Геральт вернулся в свою комнату после дневной тренировки и застыл, как только открыл дверь: его постель источала _зловоние_ , и когда он откинул простыни, под ними оказалась дымящаяся куча растекшегося зеленоватого желе, мутагеновых отходов из лаборатории. Он вытаращился на него, чувствуя, как от шеи к лицу приливает жар, а потом развернулся и выбежал в зал, по направлению к комнате Дани, которую он делил с Ронделом. Дверь в комнату Ламберта напротив по коридору была совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыта, и Геральт, проносясь мимо нее, мог различить с трудом подавляемые смешки изнутри.

Дани в уединении сидел и читал на своей кровати; он взглянул на Геральта, когда тот вошел, и отложил книгу.

— Что они сделали?

— Вывалили кучу мутагеновой слизи в мою кровать, — бесцветным голосом ответил Геральт.

— К несчастью для Рондела, — выждав мгновение сказал Дани. — Вы ведь только что поменялись с ним спальнями.

Геральт моргнул. Рондела здесь не было, он был одним из прихвостней Ламберта, так что, вероятно, сейчас он хихикал за дверью с остальными.

— Пойдем, — поднимаясь, сказал Дани.

Они сгребли в охапку барахло Рондела, перенесли его в комнату Геральта, бросили на постель и собрали вещи Геральта. К тому времени, как они вернулись обратно, смешки в комнате Ламберта стихли. Через несколько минут Рондел появился в дверях собственной персоной и с напускной воинственностью проговорил:

— Что ты забыл в моей кровати?

— Она уже моя, — деликатно отозвался Геральт.

— Я не хочу меняться!

— Мне плевать, — пожал плечами Геральт.

Рондел посмотрел на него и сделал пару шагов вперед, сжимая кулаки. Геральт поднял голову и сказал:

— Попробуй.

Рондел остановился, поколебавшись в нерешительности, а после развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Геральт посмотрел на Дани.

— Каким образом это преподаст урок _Ламберту_?

— Никаким, — ответил Дани. — Тем не менее, он будет вынужден принять меры от лица Рондела, в противном случае он проявит слабость перед своими последователями. Завтрашним утром он учинит нечто более жестокое — отравит нашу еду, я полагаю. Возможно, теми грибами паутинника, растущими возле конюшен.

— Они ядовитые! — воскликнул Геральт.

— У ведьмаков колоссальная сопротивляемость, — пожал плечами Дани. — Тебя они вряд ли убьют, а я, по всеобщему суждению, обречен в любом случае.

Геральт нахмурился; Дани говорил об этом так обыденно, как будто ему было все равно.

— Тогда спустимся пораньше, чтобы у них не было шанса, — сказал Геральт.

— Нет, — возразил Дани, — мы присоединимся позднее, и ты поменяешь наши тарелки с тарелками Ламберта и Моргана.

— Эм, а что насчет наставников?

— Что может сказать Ламберт, не скомпрометировав себя?

— Что, если яда _не будет?_

Дани молча посмотрел на него.

Геральт продолжал чувствовать себя законченным кретином на протяжении всего оставшегося времени до тех пор, пока не вошел в обеденный зал следующим утром вместе с Дани и не увидел, как все, в том числе Ламберт, сосредоточенно склонились над едой, пряча ухмылки. Он сжал челюсти, схватил свою миску и сунул ее под нос Ламберту, а когда тот подскочил с негодующим лицом, переставил миски Дани и Моргана.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Геральт. Дани взглянул на него.

Ламберт открыл рот и повернулся к наставникам, но никто из них не обратил на него совершенно никакого внимания; Весемир и Ромин в очередной раз увлеченно спорили о наилучшей разновидности арбалетных болтов против грифонов. Он вскинул голову и громко сказал:

— Какого хрена, Геральт! Это моя тарелка!

— А что не так с той, которая перед тобой? — поинтересовался Геральт, не отрываясь от еды.

Ламберт побагровел и схватил ее, чтобы швырнуть в него. Геральт мгновенно отпрянул, подхватил дно миски и с легкостью метнул ему в физиономию все ее содержимое. Ламберт отпрыгнул назад, перевернув стул, неистово отплевываясь и вытирая кашу с лица обеими руками. Он в ярости бросился на Геральта со сжатыми кулаками, и тот пригнулся почти до одного уровня со скамьей, чтобы увернуться от удара и поймать баланс, а когда уловка удалась, Геральт перекинул ноги через скамью, занял стойку и твердо впечатал кулак в челюсть Ламберта.

Ламберт оторвался от пола и грузно рухнул вниз. Наставники _наконец-то_ удосужились взглянуть на происходящее, но уже мгновение спустя вернулись к еде и разговорам. Геральт стоял, глубоко дыша, все еще пылая гневом, пока Дани не положил ладонь ему на локоть и не сказал:

— Геральт, твой завтрак стынет.

— Ага, — напряженно ответил он и сел. К тому времени, как Геральт опустился на скамью, он уже испытывал смутное раскаяние из-за того, что врезал Ламберту так сильно, и вся его злость стремительно утекала сквозь пальцы.

Через несколько минут Ламберт сумел встать на ноги и вышел прочь из зала. Морган весь завтрак просидел, уставившись на нетронутую миску каши перед собой, избегая смотреть в сторону Геральта. Наставники ничего не сделали.

— _Почему_ они ничего не сделали? — позже спросил Геральт. Он снова начал злиться, но по-другому, сильнее. — Они _должны_ были сделать что-нибудь. Я только что избил ученика. Почему их это не заботит?

Дани сдержанно вздохнул.

— Геральт, когда я прибыл, в группе было сорок шесть учеников. Сейчас их двенадцать. Остальных наставники отравили и зарыли их полумутировавшие трупы. Они посчитают за редкое везение, если с Испытания Медальона вернутся шестеро, половина из которых сгинет на первом же году Пути. Их не заботит, потому что они не могут позволить себе заботиться. Они здесь для того, чтобы за три года вбить в нас навыки и обеспечить нам таким образом преимущество. Это все, что они могут сделать. Лично я нахожу это более предпочтительным, чем игры в благородство и привязанность. Справедливо ли то, что ты ударил Ламберта или то, что он подмешал яд в твою еду? Нет. Как и _несправедливо_ , что у тебя повышенная устойчивость к мутагенам, и соответственно, в два раза больше шансов выжить, чем у него. Однако такова реальность ситуации. Если ты потворствуешь своему гневу, то будешь злиться на весь мир, и станешь таким же неуправляемым, как Ламберт.

Дани не упомянул свои собственные шансы выжить. Он совсем не звучал раздраженно. Геральт тихо последовал с ним на тренировочную площадку. Утренняя практика прошла как обычно. Весемир словом не обмолвился об инциденте за завтраком, даже когда Ламберт появился с красными пятнами по всему лицу и опухшими, заплывшими глазами. В обед Дани подтолкнул Геральта к месту в конце стола около наставников, и Ламберт занял другой конец, как можно дальше от них, сгорбившись над своей тарелкой. Остальные парни ели между ними, отводя глаза от обоих.

А потом они разошлись по комнатам. Геральт тяжело опустился на кровать и стал наблюдать за Дани, который подобрал одну из своих книг и начал читать, как будто ничего не случилось.

— Откуда ты _знаешь_ такие вещи? — выпалил Геральт. — Как ты выяснил, что Ламберт так поступит? _Он сам_ , наверное, тогда еще не знал, что будет делать.

Спина Дани напряглась, как напрягалась каждый раз, когда Геральт подбирался к чему-то слишком личному, из чего следовало, что он ничего не ответит. Но он неожиданно очень ровно сказал:

— Мой отец научил меня.

И только тогда снова замкнулся и уткнулся в книгу, на самом деле не читая ее. Геральт понятия не имел, почему, но это заставило его чувствовать себя лучше.

#

После того случая Ламберт больше не выкидывал никаких фокусов, равно как и остальные парни. Дани постепенно достиг достойного уровня, а Геральт становился лучше и лучше. Однажды на шестой месяц Весемир начал тренировать Геральта вместе с тремя другими лучшими учениками. Дани стал упражняться в настоящем бою с одним из парней помедленнее. И тот, и другой по завершении тренировки выходили с практически одинаковым количеством порезов и синяков. Они также продолжали традицию совместных полуденных спаррингов, пока не наступила первая годовщина Испытания Травами; тем утром Весемир объявил: «Ладно, хватит с меня нянчить ваш сброд. Все возвращаются обратно на поле после обеда».

«Сброд» разочарованно застонал, и Геральту захотелось присоединиться к ним; он совсем не горел желанием, чтобы кто-то покушался на время для их личных тренировок с Дани. Но тот был настроен довольно решительно, и когда они отправились обедать, и Геральт пожаловался ему, Дани сказал:

— Это будет не заурядное практическое занятие. Он собирается научить нас чему-то новому. Знакам, я склонен считать.

— Чего? — спросил случайно подслушавший Морган. — Что за _знаки?_

— Ведьмачья магия, — пояснил Дани. — Никогда не замечали, как они призывают огонь? Или золотистый щит, который Весемир использует во время спаррингов с Ромином?

Все парни переглянулись; Геральт моргнул.

— Когда ты видел спарринги Весемира?

— Иногда вечером наставники упражняются на заднем дворе, — Дани приподнял бровь. — С балкона библиотеки открывается прекрасный вид.

После обеда все чуть ли не дрожали от предвкушения еще до того, как Весемир вышел и продемонстрировал щит Квена. Он нахмурился, когда вместо удивления его встретили восторженные вздохи, но затем угрюмо приступил к лекции.

— Баловаться с заклинаниями в пылу боя — отличный способ быть убитым. Ведьмаки изучают только пять знаков: простых, податливых, _быстрых_. Овладейте ими в совершенстве, и спасете свою шкуру. Напутайте с ними, и помрете еще быстрее. Они должны стать для вас естественными, как родной язык. И вы должны быть готовы: это мастерство не возьмется из ниоткуда, — добавил он. — Испытание Травами открыло в вашем разуме брешь к магическому каналу, что означает, _в итоге_ вы освоите базовые формы, _при условии, что_ будете старательно их оттачивать. Вы будете отрабатывать _Квен_ ежедневно в течение месяца. В его конце _возможно_ половина из вас будет способна призывать щит по команде. Вот настолько это будет сложно.

Закончив эту воодушевляющую речь, он вызвал Геральта и показал ему, как встать, в каком положении держать руки, заставил несколько раз повторить заклинание вслух — «Когда освоите их, вам не будет необходимо их проговаривать, но сейчас это может оказаться полезным», сказал Весемир — поставил ему дыхание и велел сосредоточиться на своей воле, а затем опробовать знак.

— _Квен_ , — сказал Геральт, концентрируясь из всех сил, представляя вокруг себя тот золотистый щит, и его тряхнуло от проблеска золота, мелькнувшего на кончиках пальцев.

— Отлично! — похвалил Весемир с таким довольным видом, на который только был способен старый сварливый ведьмак. — Иди и попрактикуйся вон там. Помни, сосредотачиваться нужно _каждый раз_. Не разгильдяйствуй.

Весемир проводил инструктаж каждому по отдельности в соответствии, как не сразу осознал Геральт, со своей персональной шкалой от лучших к худшим; и чем дальше, тем небрежней он становился, словно– словно ему было плевать, словно это была _трата его времени_. Внутренности Геральта скрутило в тугой ком, когда он посмотрел на Дани, сидящего в стороне, пока Весемир подзывал всех остальных. Наконец подошел его черед, но только потому, что больше никого не осталось, и Весемир обратился к нему и сказал:

— Ладно, ты внимательно смотрел?

— Да, — ответил Дани.

Весемир скупо махнул рукой, мол, _вперед_ , даже не помогая ему встать в правильную позу. Геральт, работавший над своим щитом, остановился; он почти решился подойти и самостоятельно помочь Дани, показать ему–

Дани уверенно занял позицию, поднял руку в нужную точку, и сжал ее, не проронив ни слова. Внезапно его окружил целый сияющий пузырь, и золотистым переливом осел на его коже, подобно тонкой блестящей пелене.

Весемир оторопел, а затем _с_ _силой_ ударил его обухом клинка, который врезался в щит с россыпью золотых искр и тут же отскочил обратно.

— Будь я проклят, — выдавил Весемир. — В тебе есть эльфийская кровь?

Дани мгновенно напрягся и слегка повел плечами. Весемир хмыкнул.

— Ладно, парень, будь по-твоему. Неважно. Откуда бы он ни взялся, у тебя есть дар, это очевидно. Ты и впрямь можешь дожить до Пути в конечном счете.

Геральта буквально распирало от облегчения и радости, когда они спустились умыться перед ужином.

— Ты его слышал? — спросил он Дани. Геральту почти хотелось приобнять его за плечи, разве что он не мог себя пересилить; Дани всегда излучал энергию не-смей-ко-мне-прикасаться.

— Да, — сказал Дани, однако он звучал настолько же удовлетворенно или взволнованно, насколько когда-либо испуганно. Ни насколько.

Геральт замер на полпути в прихожую. Вокруг никого не было, остальные без промедления отправились в обеденный зал, но Дани начал таскать его умываться перед едой, аргументируя это тем, что то, как все набрасывались на пищу, покрытые потом и запекшейся кровью, было отвратительно.

— И ты даже не рад? — возмутился он.

Дани остановился.

— Рад? — спросил он, как будто это было название какой-то далекой страны, о которой он слышал, но где никогда не бывал. — Это… было необходимо. Я не могу умереть здесь.

Он замолчал и добавил:

— Я не умру здесь.

Геральт уставился на него, почти свирепея. Он проделывал хорошую работу, старательно не замечая нависавшую над ними угрозу смерти, пока Дани не ткнул его лицом в реальность и не вынудил прочувствовать это; а сейчас Дани с такой непоколебимой уверенностью заявлял подобное, хотя он был худшим из всех, _раньше_ был худшим из всех–

— Откуда _тебе_ знать?

— Это не мое предназначение, — сказал Дани, словно это все проясняло, и после удалился в умывальную.

#

Хотя бы Весемир, похоже, теперь был согласен. За неделю он уже обучил Дани разным стойкам и заклинательным жестам, в то время как остальные до сих пор работали над тем, чтобы только призвать щит Квена, а во время утренних тренировок заставлял сочетать заклинания с работой мечом, и начал заниматься с ним индивидуально, как с Геральтом и парой других парней. «Живее!» — гаркал Весемир и ударом сбивал Дани с ног, если тот не успевал вовремя поднять щит. «Недостаточно хорошо!» — бранился он, стоя над ним, и Дани, переводя дыхание, упираясь коленями и руками в землю, отталкивался, поднимался и начинал заново.

У Весемира ушло шесть месяцев, чтобы вымуштровать знаками всю группу целиком, и тогда Геральт смог вернуться к тренировкам с Дани, уже не только в дневные часы, но и, к тому же, утром: Весемир отделил их от остальных и в особицу отправил практиковать бой знаками против мечей. По утрам знаки использовал Дани, мечи — Геральт, а днем они менялись местами. Это как ничто иное подстегнуло Геральта в совершенстве освоить уклонение: благодаря знакам Дани становился смертельно опасен, и при оглушении его Аардом ничерта нельзя было сделать, пока не проходил звон в ушах.

По истечении еще пары месяцев Весемир подбросил к ним Ламберта; он владел знаками немного лучше, чем Геральт — он был буквально одержим идеей превзойти Геральта хоть в _чем-нибудь_ — и он неплохо комбинировал бой на мечах и магию. Вскоре Весемир оставил их в покое и сказал использовать то, что лучше работает, и все трое начали продвигаться вперед семимильными шагами. Они росли не по дням, а по часам, поглощая горы пищи и постоянно голодая; Геральту едва удавалось не терять в весе вне зависимости от того, сколько он съедал, и Ламберт справлялся не лучше.

«Не суетитесь, — говорил Весемир. — Ко всем сначала приходит рост, потом мускулы». А затем он сурово оглядывал Дани, у которого равномерно развивались мышцы плеч и груди, и который _не совершал_ несуразных скачков в росте. «Кроме тех, в ком есть эльфийская кровь, — многозначительно прибавлял он. — У них все шансы растянуть взросление до тридцати».

Дани и бровью не повел, но той ночью Геральт дождался темноты и полюбопытствовал:

— Ты _правда_ полуэльф?

Порой Дани мог рассказать что-нибудь в темноте, а на следующий день притвориться, что ничего не говорил.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Дани. Геральт хмуро сверлил взглядом потолок. Немного погодя, Дани добавил, — Но в моей родословной есть эльфийская кровь.

Геральт пожевал губу и набрался смелости спросить:

— Это… это поэтому ты– поэтому твою семью–

— Что? — искренне опешил Дани, и его недоумение удивило Геральта: каждому известно, что эльфов ненавидят и иногда пытаются убить.

— Нет, разумеется нет, — сказал Дани после объяснений Геральта. — Я не–

Он оборвал фразу, и раздался тихий скрип, возвестивший о том, что он перевернулся на другую сторону кровати и считает дискуссию завершенной.

Это сводило Геральта с ума. Дани не _что?_ Он за всю жизнь не смог выяснить, чем заполнить этот пробел, и всякий раз, когда он добивался туманного намека, Дани отгораживался от всего мира в своей раковине, недвусмысленно обозначая, что сказал больше, чем планировал. Геральт вздохнул. Он не был наверняка уверен, _нравится_ ли ему Дани, но он все еще был его лучшим другом, что в каком-то смысле значило одно и то же, и его выводила из себя эта стена молчания между ними.

Одним утром несколько месяцев спустя Дани во время практики неожиданно сказал Весемиру:

— Эскель должен тренироваться с нами.

— Это еще что? — помрачнел Весемир.

— Эскель, — повторил Дани. Весемир машинально посмотрел на других парней, и Геральт сделал то же: он не особенно замечал Эскеля. В меру вежливый, спокойный, он бы сказал, обычный. — Ты пренебрегаешь им, потому что он посредственно хорош как в знаках, так и в бою на мечах. Но он самый стойкий и уравновешенный из всех. В реальной схватке он не потеряет голову.

Весемир наградил Дани бессловесным взглядом, и Геральт поморщился, однако на третий день Эскель присоединился к ним, и Геральт понял, что имел в виду Дани. Эскель напоминал лодку, нагруженную балластом: ему можно было надоедать, но невозможно действительно заставить потерять самообладание или сбить с курса. Ламберт пытался. Эскель просто остался _флегматичным_.

Их отдельная группа не была предметом зависти, поскольку Весемир взваливал на них дополнительные обязанности помимо усиленных тренировок, будто заставляя расплачиваться за свое время: сегодня это было «Иди подлатай тропу через горы, ее наполовину размыло дождем», завтра — «Иди помоги Мастеру Элстриду на кухне», и им приходилось часами торчать там и варить для него кошмарные зелья, иногда — «Прочтите этот шестистастраничный фолиант и напишите десять страниц пересказа», а потом он косился на Дани и добавлял: « _Не_ _больше_ десяти страниц и без посторонней помощи».

«Я бы и не стал», — говорил Дани, и он не лукавил, несмотря на то, что для тех, кто не входил в их группу, он выполнял письменные задания за лишнюю булку хлеба или порцию сушеных фруктов и орехов — на них он был исключительно падок; как правило, он дожидался окончания ужина и забирал оставшиеся на тарелках. Но когда Геральт приковылял поздно вечером после того, как по указу Весемира нарубил для растопки четыре дерева — не _маленьких_ дерева, надо заметить — и обессиленно упал на кровать, простонав:

— Дани, у меня не было времени прочитать–

— Нет, — отрезал Дани. — Читай сейчас.

Геральт недовольно поднялся. Он не просил постоянно. Он _впервые_ попросил, вообще-то.

— А если я дам тебе булочку? — саркастично прощупал он почву.

Дани и взгляда не оторвал от книги.

— Даже если ты дашь мне двух жареных фазанов и бутылку 24-го Гислейнского.

Геральт ни малейшего представления не имел, что такое 24-е Гислейнское, но со слов Дани, звучало чрезвычайно заманчиво. Он внимательно посмотрел на Дани, который наконец изволил взглянуть на него.

— Геральт, что ты сделаешь в первую очередь, когда встретишь фледера?

— Ээ, — невнятно протянул Геральт. Он подсознательно подозревал, что фледер был каким-то видом вампира. — Выпью Черную Кровь?

— Читай книгу, — сказал Дани и вернулся к своему занятию. Геральт нехотя подобрал фолиант, испытывая раздражение и тепло одновременно.

#

Они все стали ростом со взрослого мужчину к тому времени, как вновь прибыла зимующая гурьба. Разномастное скопище ведьмаков ежегодно возвращалось в родное гнездо, навроде мигрирующих птиц: на этот раз девять человек. Прежде они мало общались с учениками, но по завершении дневных занятий Дани объявил: «Я собираюсь понаблюдать за их тренировками после ужина». Приглашением это можно было назвать с натяжкой, но когда они закончили с едой, Геральт, Эскель и, как ни странно, Ламберт последовали за ним в библиотеку и вышли на балкон, откуда хорошо обозревался задний двор. Даже с высоты их укрытия ведьмачьи спарринги производили грозное впечатление: настолько они были _быстрее,_ настолько _лучше_ всего, что Геральт привык видеть.

Казалось, никто из ведьмаков не заметил их, но на следующий день Орсин из Лодерика клещом вцепился в плечо Геральта во время обеда и сказал: «Мы наслышаны о тебе, Белый Волк. Приходи-ка завтра вечером к нам вместо того, чтобы шпионить с балкона. Поучаствуешь в парочке раундов», и Геральт сглотнул, как только Орсин с усмешкой проплыл мимо.

Дани следил за ним, сузив глаза.

— Он намерен избить тебя. Сильно.

— Ну разве ты не само очарование? — сказал ему Ламберт и хлопнул Геральта по спине. — Иди и надери ублюдку задницу, _Белый Волк_.

— Орсин, опытный ведьмак с тридцатилетним стажем и недавно вернувшийся с Пути, — нетерпеливо продолжил Дани, — против юнца-недомерка? Несомненно, он победит; я имею в виду, что он хочет причинить тебе _боль_. Оставить серьезный шрам, если не покалечить, и зародить неуверенность и тревогу перед лицом грядущих битв. Он хочет расправиться с тобой.

— Что? — задохнулся Геральт. — _Почему?_

— Потому что ему доставляет удовольствие жестокость, потому что он желает избавиться от потенциальных конкурентов — какая разница? Ты не можешь с ним драться, — пожал плечами Дани. Он умолк на секунду, явно размышляя о чем то, что они не хотели пропустить, будь то замеченная им уязвимая прореха в их технике или неизвестным образом сделанное открытие, что на кухне пекут пироги, и если они прокрадутся через открытое окно, то смогут украсть один и устроить совместный пир.

— Мы должны внести коррективы в выдвинутые им условия, — наконец огласил он.

— Что значит _мы?_ — спросил Ламберт.

— Заткнись, Ламберт, — пихнул его Эскель.

Дани проигнорировал обоих.

— Когда вечером ты спустишься на задний двор, ты скажешь Орсину, что твои приятели-погодки хотят понаблюдать за боем и попросишь его и остальных ведьмаков, выразивших схожее желание, выйти на тренировочный двор, — сказал он Геральту. — И тогда мы нападем из засады.

— Эм, ты уверен, что это хорошая–, — начал Эскель.

— Не с оружием, — сказал Дани. — Со снежками. Они не смогут обнажить мечи, чтобы ответить кучке детей, забрасывающих их снегом, как и снискать расплаты впоследствии.

— Пять секунд назад они были «дохрена матерые ведьмаки, недавно вернувшиеся с Пути, у-у-у», — сказал Ламберт. — А сейчас ты думаешь, что мы отделаем их снежками?

— Само собой, — ответил Дани. — _Битва_ — это не только физическое столкновение. Приготовления и с умом подобранная местность дадут фору грубой силе отдельных воинов. За мной.

Сегодня у них оставалось около часа свободного времени после ужина — в котором они отчаянно нуждались для разбора информации — но Дани созвал в коридоре спален всех учеников и бегло обрисовал им план, согласно которому в первой половине дневной практики они будут использовать Игни, чтобы растопить снег и создать наледь по всему полю, а затем во второй — Аард, чтобы прикрыть ее снегом.

— Наденьте ледоступы на обувь сразу после трапезы и спускайтесь вниз, — сказал Дани. — Мы приготовим запас снежков и построим два укрепления: одно из обычного снега, расположенное перед другим, состоящим в основном изо льда. Мы позволим им захватить первое и быстро покинем его, тотчас атакуя из второго, более надежного укрепления, фундамент которого будет отделан кладкой из небольших ледяных булыжников. В нем будет храниться наша амуниция.

— Это всего лишь _снежки_ , — урезонил Морган. — И если мы это провернем, они захотят устроить нам ту еще взбучку. Не похоже, что снежки их остановят.

Его поддержало значительное количество учеников, но Дани только кивнул и сказал:

— Да. Мы должны дать им стимул сдаться и отступить. Таким образом, когда битва продлится достаточно долго, чтобы они взмокли и начали испытывать дискомфорт, мы станем нападать на них по одному и стаскивать один или оба ботинка. Некоторые из вас останутся в замке ждать на фасадном балконе, и мы будем забрасывать им ботинки, чтобы их спрятали внутри. Сомневаюсь, что даже ведьмакам понравится на босу ногу носиться по снегу.

Половина парней нервно захихикала, но никто больше не спорил с Дани, пока он выкладывал прочие тактические приемы, которые они будут использовать. Сам Геральт оставался на взводе весь следующий день; выйдя на задний двор, он увидел Орсина, смеющегося с группой других ведьмаков — устрашающих мужчин с иссеченными зловещими шрамами лицами и конечностями, в добротной броне и с мечами, которыми они выписывали умелые круги. Он обернулся, ухмыляясь, когда Геральт подошел к ним.

— Где же твой меч, Белый Волк? — глумливо поинтересовался он.

Геральт прочистил горло и сказал:

— Мои друзья спрашивали, можем ли мы драться на тренировочном дворе. Им бы тоже хотелось посмотреть.

— О, малышне захотелось зрелищ? — сказал Орсин. — Почему бы и нет? Лукас, Бенуа?

За ним последовала компания из шести ведьмаков, и по дороге Орсин обхватил загривок Геральта.

— Готов поспорить, ты думаешь, что весьма хорош, — мягко сказал он тихим голосом. — Знаешь, был в мое время тип вроде тебя. Дополнительные мутагены, быстрый, как ветер, размажет любого — глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Два года тому как его сожрал виверн на севере Редании. Вот и все, чего это стоит. Тебе просто встречается что-то опаснее тебя, и _бах_.

Он поднял другую руку и показал жестом взрыв, как раз когда они миновали двери замка и вышли во двор с бугристым снежным укреплением. Из-за него высунулась уйма голов, и четыре снежка тут же прилетели Орсину прямиком в лицо, а Геральт нырнул вниз и перекатился вперед. Он понесся к первому укреплению, буксуя на наледи под снегом, но на месте его дожидался Дани с протянутыми ледоступами. Ведьмаки завопили, и так было положено начало битвы.

Пока остальные обстреливали их градом снежков, Геральт отделился с Эскелем и Ламбертом, чтобы обойти ведьмаков с тыла и ударить в спину, прежде чем на тех обрушится следующий залп. Этот маневр сработал трижды, пока до ведьмаков не дошло, что происходит, и они сгруппировались и рванулись к укреплению всем скопом, абсолютно взбешенные и уже с ног до головы облепленные снегом.

Дани и его ватага отступили, образуя тесное кольцо, продолжая безостановочно швырять снежок за снежком, когда ведьмаки совместным натиском проломили тяжелый подтаявший снег первого укрепления. Это привело только к тому, что скрытый под ним свежий лед оголился, и ведьмаки, потеряв равновесие, начали бестолково скользить по нему: Дани предусмотрительно растопил верхушку покрывавшего лед слоя, сделав его гладким, как стекло. Геральт, Ламберт и Эскель побежали к ним, чтобы объединиться с остальными учениками за вторым, прочным укреплением, и оттуда забрасывать шестерых ведьмаков снежками, запас которых лихорадочно пополняла половина других парней, с трудом поспевая за ними.

— Геральт! Вон тот, слева! Избавься от него, если сможешь, — крикнул Дани, указывая на одного из ведьмаков, которого Орсин назвал Лукасом: тот откололся от своей группы и остался уязвимым. Геральт и Ламберт с полными руками снежков ринулись к нему, безжалостно закидали его запасами снега, оставив преследование лишь тогда, когда тот удрал со двора в замок, и поспешно вернулись к укреплению. И поскольку Лукас, судя по всему, не собирался возвращаться, Дани предположил, что если они таким же образом выведут из строя еще нескольких ведьмаков, то те могут решить, что снежки у них уже в печенках сидят, и ретируются в замок к теплому огню.

Но когда Геральт выбежал из укрытия, он внезапно полетел лицом вперед и в следующее мгновение задохнулся от врезавшегося в горло воротника: Орсин обогнул наледь и поставил ему подсечку. Его лицо в ошметках снега было перекошено злобой.

— Это по-твоему _шутка?_ — прорычал он и заехал кулаком ему в лицо. Геральт сумел поставить блок, и затем, обернув руку вокруг шеи Орсина, сбил его с ног пинком по колену, вспоминая слова Дани: «Если один из них схватит тебя, пригвозди его к земле и удерживай, сколько сможешь, повисни на нем мертвым грузом и дождись помощи».

Орсин поднимался трижды в течение трех секунд — это было все, на что оказался способен Геральт, чтобы помешать ему окончательно прийти в чувства, и помимо того принять несколько оглушающих ударов по голове, прежде чем в обоих вдруг врезались семеро учеников, голосящих во все горло, зарывая их обоих в кучу-малу и высыпая Орсину за шиворот целый ворох снега. Один из них стащил левый ботинок Орсина и перебросил его через укрепление другому парню, который пустился с ним наутек — Геральт отряхнулся от снега и с изумлением увидел, как ботинки оставшихся ведьмаков зашвыривают в верхние окна замка другим ученикам, скрывающимся с ними внутри.

Ведьмаки с криками бросились за обувью, но Орсин тяжело стряхнул охапку сидящих на нем учеников; с ощеренным в зверином оскале лицом и струящейся из носа дорожкой крови он вытащил из ножен меч. Он описал им широкую гудящую дугу, вынуждая их нырнуть в укрытие подальше от него, и обернулся к Геральту.

Однако Ламберт вовремя появился из ниоткуда, вложив ему в руку собственный меч, а Эскель и Морган оборонительно обступили его с флангов; все остальные, все ученики похватали длинные грабли — Дани припрятал их неподалеку от поля — и вместе окружили Орсина. Тот завертелся вокруг своей оси, и когда обнаружил, что оказался загнанным в ловушку, его окончательно захлестнула ярость. Геральт наскоро скастовал Квен, поднял меч, заняв боевую стойку, и мрачно шагнул вперед. Он не собирался позволить Орсину навредить кому-то–

— Что, разрази вас гром, здесь творится? — проревел Весемир, врываясь на поле, как ураган. — Вы все, немедленно бросайте проклятые штуковины на землю. Орсин, ты _с ума сошел?_ Это тренировочный двор, а не чертово ратное поле!

Орсин передернулся и впился налитым кровью взглядом в Весемира; он натужно дышал, и его мелко потряхивало. Геральт не сдвинулся с позиции, и никто не опустил оружие, пока Орсин неохотно не сложил свой меч обратно в ножны. Весемир хмуро огляделся, повернулся к Геральту и потребовал:

— Ну и? Что здесь случилось?

— Мы играли в снежки со старшими ведьмаками, мастер Весемир, — невозмутимо сказал Дани. — Боюсь, мы чрезмерно увлеклись и лишили мастера Орсина самообладания. Мы приносим извинения.

Он учтиво поклонился Орсину, который глазел на него, потеряв дар речи.

Весемир одарил Дани тяжелым взглядом и снова осмотрел поле. Он подошел ко второму укреплению, стряхнул снег с одного из булыжников и навскидку взвесил его на носке ботинка. Внутри он был наполнен грязью и песком. Весемир повернул голову, увидел разрушенную линию первого укрепления, обернулся и медленно обвел глазами стоявших кругом парней, которые все еще напряженно сжимали грабли.

— И чьей _идеей_ была эта игра в снежки? — произнес он опасным утробным голосом.

— Моей, — сказал Геральт одновременно с Дани.

Весемир в упор посмотрел на них.

— Оба, в мой кабинет. _Сейчас же_.

Услышав это, Орсин снова схватился за клинок и сверкнул глазами.

— Я еще не закончил с этим обнаглевшим щенком–

— Я тебе сейчас закончу, — сказал Весемир. — Складывай меч и иди в замок. Завтра ты уходишь. Ты ответил оружием своре мальчишек, потому что тебя обыграли в снежки? С этого момента ищи другое место для зимовки.

Затем он оглянулся на Геральта и Дани и мотнул головой в сторону крепости.

— Я сказал _сейчас же_.

#

Геральт ссутулился на стуле у стола Весемира. Дани сидел — как и всегда — прямо, с абсолютно спокойным лицом. Весемир зашел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, и грузно опустился в кресло.

— Черта с два это была игра в снежки, — твердо объявил он. — Укрепления, подготовленная местность, полевые орудия. Не знаю, честно ли было сказать Орсину, что это не ратное поле. Выглядело дьявольски похоже. Откуда вы взяли идею ложной фронтальной стены?

Геральт беспомощно уставился на него, но Дани сказал:

— «Битва при Демерровых Полях».

— Верно, — угрюмо подтвердил Весемир. — Но ты не мог прочесть « _Великолепную Победу_ » в этой библиотеке. Она даже не переведена на Всеобщий. Какой недоросль получает на руки Мальтуса в оригинале на нильфгаардском?

Дани ничего не ответил. Его, совершенно неподвижного, можно было принять за статую. Весемир стиснул зубы, резко встал, и в воздухе ослепительно ярко вспыхнул символ _Аксия;_ он пронесся над столом и впечатался в лоб Дани, рвано втянувшего воздух.

— _Назови мне свое треклятое имя_ , — рявкнул Весемир, и рот Дани беззвучно задвигался, однако прежде чем ответ сорвался с его губ, он рывком опустил подбородок и хрипло выговорил:

— _Дани_.

Весемир, багровея, буравил его взглядом.

— Я вправе прямо сейчас вышвырнуть тебя из окна с петлей на шее, — рассвирепел он. — Если ты решил, что я позволю тебе организовать отряд ведьмаков из моих парней ради отмщения в какой бы то ни было поганой семейной склоке, которая по твоему разумению важнее, чем уничтожение чудовищ–

— Из четырех человек отряда не выйдет, — без выражения оборвал его Дани, и Весемир замолчал. — Мы и здесь продолжим притворяться? Никто из остальных не выживет. Ты уже это знаешь.

Геральт вздрогнул и посмотрел на Весемира в ожидании опровержения, чего угодно, но старый ведьмак только исподлобья глядел на Дани, скривив рот. Минуту спустя он заговорил:

— Морган и Гаврос–

— Гаврос до сих пор не в состоянии кастовать _Ирден_ , — перебил Дани. — Его магический канал открылся не полностью. Возможно, он переживет финальное испытание, но с ним расправится первый же дух или призрак, который ему встретится. А Морган недавно начал жаловаться на боль в животе после большинства приемов пищи. Не все мутагены убивают быстро, не так ли?

Весемир помрачнел еще сильнее. Он не отрицал. Дани кивнул:

— Прочие и вовсе не продержатся так долго. Если бы ты хотел спасти им жизнь, ты отослал бы их сейчас, чтобы они стали выдающимися воинами в услужении какого-нибудь короля. Но ты этого не сделаешь.

Весемир осел в кресле, вяло проводя рукой по лицу.

— Бесовское отродье, — пробормотал он.

— Почему ты этого не _сделаешь?_ — громко произнес Геральт с колотящимся сердцем. Морган _умирает_ , Гаврос, Рондел, Варвик — _все_ они? — Почему ты _не вышлешь_ их?! Если они не выдержат, если ты _знаешь_ , что они не выдержат–

— Ведьмаки должны сохранять нейтралитет! — взревел Весемир и в бешенстве ударил кулаком по столу, отчего все вещи на нем подскочили. — Ты вообще представляешь себе, какой бедлам начнется, если эта школа примется отправлять в армию Каэдвена провалившихся ведьмаков, каждый из которых стоит сотни обычных солдат, каждый из которых — потенциальный ассасин или орудие для прорыва осады? Как скоро Редания запретит ведьмакам из Школы Волка пересекать ее границы? Как скоро король Каэдвена начнет ежегодно отправлять тысячи мальчиков на Испытания Травами, чтобы вернулись выжившие, равносильные по ценности батальону?

Он откинулся назад и издал глубокий протяжный вздох.

— Ведьмаки не могут быть солдатами. Ни дюжина, ни четверо, — он непреклонно взглянул на Дани. — _Ни один. Ведьмаки должны сохранять нейтралитет._

Дани остался сидеть так же идеально ровно, никак не отреагировав, и Весемир сжал челюсти.

— Ты переселишься в пустую спальню на самом верху северной башни, — глухо обратился он к Дани. — Ты будешь есть в своей комнате и упражняться в одиночестве на заднем дворе. С обучением, в таком случае, ты тоже будешь разбираться сам. С меня довольно давать тебе что угодно, что ты можешь использовать. Если я поймаю тебя хотя бы _за разговором_ с другими парнями, я лично перережу тебе глотку. Когда придет время Испытания Медальона, ты отправишься один. Мне плевать, если ты его не пройдешь. Понятно?

Дани наклонил голову, так же молча, и Весемир махнул рукой в сторону двери.

— Выметайтесь отсюда к чертям, — прорычал он, и Геральт, пошатываясь, поднялся и последовал за Дани.

Он продолжал машинально идти за ним до самой комнаты, где Дани начал равнодушно и без единого звука собирать свои вещи. Геральт схватил его за локоть и рванул на себя.

— Дани! — затравленно позвал он.

Дани замер на месте со знакомым отстраненным и решительным лицом, как будто не ему только что, фактически, вынесли смертный приговор, отправив учиться _самостоятельно_ — и все из-за того, что он спас Геральту _жизнь_ –

— Я буду показывать, что мы пройдем, — торопливо сказал Геральт. — Я смогу пробираться к тебе в комнату по ночам. Я залезу в башню–

— И когда тебя поймают, меня прикончат, и с большой вероятностью, тебя вместе со мной, — закончил за него Дани. — Нет. Я справлюсь.

— Я пойду с тобой на Испытании Медальона, — пообещал Геральт. — Тебе не придется идти одному–

— Он отправит нас в разное время, — сказал Дани.

— Я–

— Геральт, — начал Дани, и Геральт неразборчиво выругался, притянул его и поцеловал, и Дани тут же вцепился в его одежду, все еще мокрую от крови из разбитого носа и забрызганную грязью. Геральт стянул через голову рубашку и сбросил штаны, утягивая Дани за собой на кровать, в то время как тот на ходу выпутывался из обуви. Они отчаянно переплелись, целуясь, толкаясь и подстраиваясь друг под друга, неуклюже от желания, пока Дани не закрыл глаза и не откинул голову назад, глубоко вдыхая. Геральт отдышался и позволил телу сделать все за него, соприкасаясь бедрами и вбиваясь в руку, которой Дани обхватил их члены, со сливающимися приглушенными стонами от того, насколько хорошо было ощущать чувствительной кожей тяжесть и жар приливающей крови.

— Это исключительно глупо, — сдержанно сказал Дани совершенно невыразительным тоном, даже не сбавляя темп, что каким-то образом пробрало Геральта до мурашек; он зарылся головой в подушку и начал покрывать поцелуями шею Дани, уводя дорожку за ухо, пока Дани не вдохнул, надсадно хватая ртом воздух, и кончил, не в состоянии остановиться, вместе с Геральтом, пачкая обоих.

Позже, когда оба лежали рядом и переводили дыхание, Геральт сказал:

— Я буду забираться по четвергам.

— Да, очень хорошо, — ответил Дани.

#

Задумка сработала вполне сносно. На самом деле, по прошествии месяца их поймали, но это случилось поздним вечером; Весемир ворвался в комнату с ревом: «Что я тебе говорил о тренировках с–» и застыл, как вкопанный, в глубочайшем смятении. Геральт смотрел на него с идентичным выражением ужаса: он стоял на коленях, опираясь на руки, и Дани только что вошел _в него_ , впервые, они никогда раньше не заходили так далеко–

Весемир закрыл глаза, со вселенским смирением произнес: «Почему меня вообще, блядь, что-то до сих пор удивляет», развернулся и вышел. Он вызвал Геральта в свой кабинет следующим утром и снова орал про нейтралитет ведьмаков, и окончательно вышел из себя, когда Геральт просто кивал на протяжении всей тирады. Он влепил ему пощечину, так быстро, что Геральт не успел увернуться.

— Ты, черт побери, понимаешь–

— Нет никакой политики в том, чтобы хотеть отомстить за убийство своего отца! — закричал на него Геральт, морщась и прижимая ладонь к лицу.

Весемир замер.

— Он рассказал тебе, что с ним произошло?

— Нет, — хмуро сказал Геральт. — Я сам выяснил.

Он уже жалел, что открыл рот. Если Дани узнает, он будет в ярости, а это гораздо хуже, чем гнев Весемира.

Некоторое время спустя Весемир вздохнул и сказал:

— А что, если это _окажется_ политикой? Что, если какой-нибудь король приказал казнить его отца? Станешь вместе с ним королеубийцей? Начнешь пару-тройку войн, убьешь еще больше отцов, чтобы отплатить кровью за его? Мертвых этим не вернешь.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Геральт, потому что действительно не знал. — Он меня _не просил_.

— Пытаешься заработать очки за честность? — тихо проворчал Весемир. — Боги, иди, можешь привести его обратно; какая уже нахер разница.

#

— Он просто сказал, что уже без разницы, — уклончиво ответил Геральт, когда Дани спросил, почему Весемир изменил решение, и занялся сбором вещей Дани, пока тот наблюдал за ним с прищуренными глазами.

— Хм, — сказал Дани, но оставил тему.

#

И через один месяц после этого они отправились на Путь. Весемир сказал, что предупредит всех за неделю до Испытания Медальона, но вместо этого два дня спустя поднял их до рассвета и тут же отослал с теми принадлежностями, которые они успели захватить, не оставив ни шанса собраться и попрактиковаться. Выживших он встретил за воротами, куда те доплелись с увесистыми и холодными волчьими медальонами на груди, заработанными тяжким трудом: Геральт, Дани, Эскель, Ламберт и Гаврос; остались только они, забрызганные дорожной грязью и запекшейся кровью. У ног Весемира их ждали протекающие бурдюки и маленькие мешочки сухих пайков. Как один, они набросились на них, жадно сгребая овсяные хлебцы и запивая их водой; голодали все, кроме Дани. Он хранил полную баклагу воды и солидный тайник сушеных фруктов и орехов под кроватью вместе с мечом.

— Вот дерьмо, ты где все это откопал? — прошипел ему Ламберт, наблюдая, как он жует, пока они опасливо спускались по горной тропе к переходу ручья, который вел к землям Испытаний. — И откуда ты знал, что он отправит нас без предупреждения?

— Не знал, — сказал Дани. — Фляжку оставил один из ведьмаков, зимовавших полгода назад; орехи и фрукты — с остатков стола. Я месяцами держал их под рукой и пополнял припасы.

Он не предлагал другим свою снедь. Сам Геральт сохранил с ужина булку хлеба — чаще всего он просыпался до зари, а дожидаться завтрака было пыткой для его сведенного урчанием желудка — но у большинства не было с собой ничего. Говоря начистоту, небольшой куль фруктов и орехов, разделенный на двенадцать парней, ни для одного из них роли не сыграет — в этом убеждал себя Геральт, хотя понимал, что Дани не делился по иной причине. Дани не делился, потому что знал: большинство из них все равно умрет, и он не собирался тратить на них еду, делая вид, что это не так, когда съесть всю порцию в одиночку означало получить силы на лишний Знак, который мог понадобиться ему самому. И он был прав. Теперь их осталось только пятеро. Геральт старался не смотреть на Гавроса, на шее которого ему мерещились тонкие сжатые руки призрака.

— До первого Йуле в эти ворота вам дорога закрыта, — сказал Весемир, нависая над ними. — Теперь вы ведьмаки. Вас либо кормит ваш меч, либо вы голодаете. В этом году и слышать не хочу, что кто-то из вас берет работу ближе Ард Каррайга. И вы идете по Пути одни, а не оравой. Отбывать будете по одному с двухчасовым отрывом. Ты первый, — он указал на Дани, который кивнул, подобрал одну из фляг и последний паек и направился вниз по дороге без единого слова. Чем дальше он уходил, тем медленнее клубилось легкое облако пыли у него под ногами, и вскоре он растворился в нем, исчезая даже из поля зрения Геральта.

Весемир продержал Геральта до последнего. Уже начинали сгущаться сумерки. Дорожная земля была сухой и твердой, по ней в одном направлении прошли четверо разных ведьмаков, носивших практически одинаковую обувь, и видят боги, Дани бы не стал его ждать. Когда Геральт добрался до мостика у основания горы, он закутался в плащ и втиснулся в нишу дерева. Находиться за стенами замка было не слишком в диковинку: в этом месяце их всех отправляли на недельные вылазки за травами, и они давно пообвыклись с ночевками.

С первыми лучами следующего дня он нашел следы Дани в размякшей грязи у дороги по другую сторону моста. Он шел по ним в течение двух дней, пока не отыскал пещеру в предгорье близ деревушки за Ард Каррайгом. Дани стоял на выходе из пещеры; внутри нее было полно маленьких потрескавшихся костей, веток и несколько беспорядочно разбросанных игл, словно сброшенных гигантским дикобразом. Судя по всему, он не был особенно удивлен увидеть Геральта.

— А тебе, кажется, недолго до первого контракта, — сказал Геральт, присев, чтобы получше рассмотреть иглы. Они не были похожи на иглы ни одной твари, что ему доводилось встречать в ведьмачьих текстах, которые их заставил вызубрить Весемир. — Чьи они?

— Мои, — ответил Дани.

Он ступил вглубь пещеры к задней стене и использовал _Аард_ , чтобы сдвинуть булыжник, скрытый в углу. Он нагнулся и подобрал с земли какую-то мелочь — кольцо, догадался Геральт по отблеску золота и мелькнувшему гладкому черному камню. Дани стащил с правой руки перчатку, надел его и затем натянул перчатку обратно, возвращаясь к выходу.

— Пойдем. Я не храню приятных воспоминаний об этом месте.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказался? — спросил Геральт, когда они отправились в путь, в надежде получить еще один пазл истории.

Но Дани только слегка пожал плечами.

— Мои воспоминания о временах в глуши достаточно обрывочны.

Он закончил с этим исчерпывающим ответом, и Геральт не собирался настаивать на подробностях. Они больше не были в Каэр Морхене, и Дани мог просто взять и исчезнуть в любое время, если захочет. У Геральта складывалось ощущение, что он висит на хвосте какой-то опасной и осторожной бестии, серьезно рискуя ее спугнуть.

Остаток дороги до Ард Каррайга они проделали вместе, и там Геральт обнаружил, что его добела посветлевшие волосы были существенным преимуществом: люди обращались к нему не иначе, как «Мастер Ведьмак» и предполагали, что ему, желторотому семнадцатилетнему юнцу, было по меньшей мере пятьдесят или около того. Тем временем к Дани относились со снисходительностью и бывало даже называли «мальцом», поскольку думали, что он — подмастерье Геральта. На Испытаниях и тренировках шрамы никого не обходили стороной, но Дани получил значительно меньшее их количество благодаря мощному Квену, а его лицо до сих пор сохраняло подростковые черты. Он не жаловался об этом в открытую, но каждый раз раздраженно поджимал губы.

— Почему бы мне не взять нам контракт? — предложил Геральт.

Дани не возражал.

Кабатчик указал им на торговца драгоценностями, путешествующего в Вызиму, который искал кого-нибудь для сопровождения и охраны от многочисленных опасностей на дороге. Это не было героическое задание, достойное баллады или истории, но Весемир на протяжении всего обучения не прекращал презрительно увещевать об упомянутых балладах и историях.

«Вы ведьмаки, василиск вас раздери, а не слащавые странствующие рыцари из Туссента, — ворчал он. — Думайте, как заработать на жизнь, и оставьте в покое бардов с их песнями. Если дотянете до тридцати, так или иначе в одной-двух появитесь».

Торговец драгоценностями был готов с радостью заплатить за сразу двух ведьмаков, несмотря на то, что потребовал от Дани предоставить доказательство в виде амулета.

— И сколько тебе? — с подозрением добавил он. — Ты хотя бы совершеннолетний?

— Завершение Испытания Медальона подтверждает законность как статуса совершеннолетия, так и статуса ведьмака во всех государствах Континента, — ледяным тоном процедил Дани.

— Ладно, ладно. Мы уезжаем завтра утром, — пробурчал торговец.

Дани не прекращал хмуриться до самого отъезда.

Торговец прекратил жаловаться неделю спустя, после того, как на дорогах Редании их лагерь атаковали гули, и Дани отправил сразу троих в полет одним-единственным заклинанием Аарда. В остальном путешествие событиями не изобиловало: они без труда расправились с четырьмя утопцами у Понтара, и лишь немногие разбойники решались покуситься на них, но и тех убеждали пораскинуть мозгами еще раз Аксий Дани и меч Геральта.

Темерия представилась многообещающей. Геральт взглянул на доску объявлений по пути в Вызиму и приметил как минимум две дюжины контрактов. Школа Медведя и Школа Кота пребывали в упадке, и выходцев из них не наблюдалось уже десятилетиями, что не сулило значительной конкуренции в этой местности. Здесь процветали ухоженные фермы и было в разы меньше детей, бросавших камни в ведьмаков, чем в Редании.

— Славное местечко, — непринужденно поделился мыслями Геральт за стойкой местной таверны. — И работы предостаточно. Было бы недурно задержаться ненадолго.

Дани смотрел в окно напротив стола. Никто не дышал им в затылок, что Геральт про себя отметил как «славное местечко», однако трактирщик _нарочно_ выделил им самый дальний, продуваемый сквозняками конец гостиницы, а снаружи было темно, хоть глаз выколи, поэтому Геральт мог разглядеть только их отражения.

— Возможно, — откликнулся Дани, изучая собственное лицо. — На время.

Они нашли пристанище в эльфийском квартале Вызимы, где никто им не докучал — идея снять жилье принадлежала Дани, но Геральт поддержал ее с большим энтузиазмом. Дешевая аренда влетела ему в половину заработанных денег, однако оно стоило того, чтобы знать, что есть место, где он с уверенностью мог в конце концов отыскать Дани. Было не так много заданий, на которых требовалось двое ведьмаков, и жалованье за которые позволяло этих двух ведьмаков прокормить, так что большую часть времени они работали раздельно.

Геральт начал обзаводиться друзьями, стоило им только въехать — ими были бард по имени Лютик, которого чуть не вздернули трое разгневанных братьев девицы, затащенной им в постель, и кузнец Золтан, который жил ниже по улице и не брезговал починкой ведьмачьей брони. Он даже давал скидку, если ему приносили бочонок хорошего эля. За месяц Геральт также развил тесные деловые отношения со многими целительницами Храма Мелитэле: он разобрался по их просьбе со стайкой беспокойных духов, и после этого они с готовностью могли подлатать его, когда это было нужно. Пока суть да дело, он ввязался в безвредный дружеский флирт, а местные послушницы не гнушались безвредным дружеским тисканьем. Ему пришлось уговаривать их вылечить Дани, когда скверная рана, оставленная ему василиском, воспалилась и начала гноиться. На тот момент Дани уже успел стать крайне нежеланным гостем в Храме после того, как вступил в ожесточенный диспут с Матушкой Нэннеке об «использовании культа Мелитэле в качестве дурмана для поразительно невежественных масс и индульгенции для их некомпетентных хозяев», который, по личному мнению Геральта, расстроил ее скорее по причине относительной победы Дани.

Как и следовало ожидать, Дани друзьями _не_ обзаводился. Геральту вовсе думалось, что все свободное от работы время он отсиживался в комнате, зарывшись в книги, на которые тратил порой последнюю монету. Однако под конец их первого года оказалось, что он все-таки _выбирался_ наружу время от времени, потому что когда они возвращались домой после ужина в тамошней таверне, Дани внезапно остановился и заявил:

— Там Старейшина Варнериус. Это может плохо кончиться.

— Кто? — растерялся Геральт.

Должно быть, Дани говорил о компании солдат Синих Полосок, которые оттеснили в угол седого эльфа с воинственным лицом, жившего этажом выше них, но откуда Дани знал, кем он являлся, было за пределами понимания Геральта; эльфы терпели их и принимали их деньги, но никогда не _заговаривали_ с ними, если могли этого избежать.

Дани все еще стоял и исподлобья следил за солдатами. Пожалуй, было похоже на типичную травлю нелюдей. Геральта всегда раздражали эти стычки, но после пары попыток вмешаться он усвоил урок. Подобные происшествия, кончавшиеся хорошо, можно было по пальцам пересчитать, а на этот раз вместо шайки хулиганов были солдаты, восемь человек, включая одного мужчину, который в придачу выглядел как офицер.

— Ты хочешь попробовать их остановить? — с сомнением спросил Геральт.

Немного погодя, Дани решительно сказал:

— Да. Пошли, но не доставай меч, пока я не скажу.

И зашагал вперед. Геральт заметил, как по мере их приближения с улицы испаряются женщины и дети, а вместо них на задворках появляется множество молодых эльфов в одежде, достаточно свободной, чтобы спрятать в ней запрещенные к хранению кинжалы, и они с нескрываемым напряжением наблюдают за конфликтом с уместного расстояния. Но Дани направился прямиком к солдатам и остановился примерно в пяти шагах от них, сверля глазами офицера и не произнося ни слова. Через несколько минут мужчина огрызнулся:

— Ты чего-то хотел, малец?

— Узнать, чем вы здесь занимаетесь, — сказал Дани. — Есть ли основание у этих домогательств, или вы элементарно развлекаетесь? Вы офицер, что делает последнее менее вероятным, но самой возможности никоим образом не исключает.

Тот посмотрел на него с вытянувшимся лицом.

— До сих пор ты не привлекал мое внимание. Предлагаю тебе пойти своей дорогой и продолжать в том же духе. Я не потерплю препятствований нашему расследованию. Для законопослушных граждан мы не представляем угрозы. Мы преследуем Скоя’таэлей.

— Неужели? — спросил Дани. — А я бы сказал, занимаетесь для них вербовкой. Этот мужчина — уважаемый старейшина.

Один из солдат развернулся кругом — здоровяк с горой мускулов на несколько дюймов выше Дани. Само собой, если дойдет до драки, ему это не поможет, однако он, очевидно, считал иначе.

— Ты оглох или как? Капитан Роше только что приказал тебе двигать отсюда.

Дани проигнорировал солдата и продолжил разговор с Роше:

— Он отец, вырастивший четверых детей: среди эльфов это большая редкость и залог почета. Задерживать и запугивать его посреди улицы равносильно акту провокации.

— Кто тебя просил совать свой нос в чужие дела? — сказал солдат, шагнув к нему. — Что ты вообще забыл в этой части города? Охотливый до трущобных эльфов?

— Мы живем на этой улице и предпочли бы не обнаружить себя однажды в центре бунта, — ровным голосом сказал Дани и спросил Роше. — Итак? Или именно этого вы и добиваетесь?

— Ты скор на защиту подозреваемого приспешника Скоя’таэлей, — холодно проговорил Роше.

— Как и девять десятых населения этого квартала в том числе, — парировал Дани. — Почему конкретно он? Потому что часто посещает лес?

— Тебе известно что-то о его деятельности? — резко заинтересовался Роше, и эльф замер.

— Его младшей дочери нездоровится, — ответил Дани. — Из-за хронической болезни ей трудно есть. Симптомы облегчаются с помощью настоя чистотела и мирта, но эти травы теряют свои свойства по истечении двух дней, соответственно, требуют своевременных сборов. С вашей стороны не было неоправданно подозревать его, однако он едва ли шпион.

— Мне кажется, ты только что подтвердил, что он регулярно наведывается вглубь леса и обратно, — сказал Роше. — Это делает его _крайне_ вероятным шпионом.

Дани нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.

— Кто бы позаботился о его детях, если бы его поймали? Скоя’таэли продумывают подобные вещи тщательнее, чем люди. Они не нанимают партизан с такой ответственностью.

— Ты, похоже, порядочно о них знаешь, — вставил солдат. — Может, нам _с тобой_ стоит разобраться, пока не ушли?

Дани обернулся посмотреть на него.

— Есть грань, переступая которую, человек начинает меня раздражать, и грань, переступая которую, получает в брюхо меч. Первую ты пересек. Я предлагаю не искушать судьбу.

— О, да неужто? — пустил смешок солдат. — Ты? Выпотрошишь меня, а?

— Или обезглавлю, или обращу твое тело в пепел, — сказал Дани как ни в чем не бывало. — Как и всех ведьмаков, нас обучили множеству техник, хотя я сомневаюсь, что в твоем случае придется прибегнуть к более изысканным методам.

Все солдаты разом напряглись и положили ладони на рукоятки. Геральт мрачно приблизился на шаг вперед и потянулся за стальным мечом за спиной, однако Дани придержал его и не стал доставать свой.

— Впрочем, я не намереваюсь досаждать _тебе_ , — обратился он к Роше. — Напротив, я бы предпочел оказать помощь. Осмелюсь предположить, устроить этот допрос вас смотивировало какое-то специфическое происшествие. Какое? Очевидно, что его невозможно будет долго держать в тайне.

Роше тоже насторожился, когда Дани сказал _ведьмаки:_ Геральт был готов поставить на то, что тот видел их в бою, и прекрасно понимал, что произойдет при прямом столкновении, даже если его люди об этом не догадывались.

— Группа Скоя’таэлей ограбила караван на дороге к Новигарду два дня назад, — через некоторое время сообщил Роше. — В обозе были пассажиры: четыре знатные девушки с компаньонками, собиравшиеся на первый в их жизни прием в Новигарде. Среди мертвых найдены не были.

Дани кивнул.

— Вы хотите просто мстительно помахать оружием, или вам нужно их найти?

Роше пробуравил его взглядом.

Десять минут спустя они разжились контрактом на спасение девушек — если осталось кого спасать — и отряд отбыл в пресквернейшем расположении духа. Старейшина Варнериус дождался их ухода и затем посмотрел на Дани. Это был не особенно благодарный взгляд.

— Мы не представлялись друг другу, и тем не менее, ты, по всей видимости, хорошо осведомлен о моих делах.

Дани поклонился и сказал ему что-то, в чем Геральт с некоторым удивлением распознал эльфийский, и глаза Старейшины расширились. Дани говорил на нем так же свободно, как на Всеобщем.

— Но попрошу меня простить, — продолжил Дани, — мой друг не владеет Старшей Речью. Я знаю о вашей деятельности не больше, чем может узнать любой случайный наблюдатель, и лишь незначительно лучше осведомлен об Aen Sidhe, чем обыкновенный нордлинг. Я приношу извинения, если мое вмешательство было нежелательным.

Геральт не был окончательно уверен каким образом, но завершение работы ознаменовалось гораздо более дружелюбными соседями, потяжелевшим кошелем в награду за возвращение девушек и натянутыми, но все же удовлетворительными отношениями с Роше, который оказался не каким-то заурядным офицером, а капитаном отряда Синих Полосок под предводительством короля Фольтеста.

— Позволь мне быть откровенным с тобой, ведьмак, — сказал он Геральту, передавая плату, — с этого момента вы находитесь под моим наблюдением. Если до меня когда-нибудь дойдет слух, что вы знаете что-то о Скоя’таэлях и не сообщили мне—

— Мы много чего знаем о Скоя’таэлях и не сообщим тебе, — прервал Дани с другого конца стола. — Мы не твои шпионы или солдаты, и мы не докладываемся тебе. И в этом заключается наша ценность. Тебе думается, что ты или твои подопечные, или любой верный солдат твоего короля сумели бы отыскать что-то помимо трупов этих девушек? Я советую проконсультироваться с _ним_ напрямую, прежде чем выступать с угрозами, касающимися ведьмачьего нейтралитета.

Геральт предположил, что эта речь вынудит их пуститься в бега через глушь подальше из Вызимы, если не доведет до тюремной камеры, но вместо этого Роше свирепо нахмурился и ничего не ответил, а неделей позже вызвал их для получения нового контракта на устранение кладбищенской бабы, рыскающей по военному захоронению.

— Я не ожидал, что он снова объявится, — сказал Геральт Дани, который пожал плечами.

— Ему приказали, — отозвался Дани, как будто действительно верил, что у короля Фольтеста было мнение лично о них. Еще три месяца спустя — на каждый по контракту с возрастающей сложностью — Роше вдруг сказал, что им приказано явиться во дворец для аудиенции с королем.

#

Геральт только начал ощущать, что приноровился вести жизнь ведьмака. Бои все еще приносили ослепляюще яркие приливы адреналина и удовлетворение, но… градусом пониже — лучшее, что приходило ему на ум. Они больше не ударяли в голову и не лишали покоя. Он больше не испытывал гордости, когда работа шла хорошо. Он меньше, умеренней раздражался, когда она шла наперекосяк. Теперь он знал, что делает, и ему нравилось это чувство. Но, проклятье, он ни малейшего понятия не имел, что делать во время аудиенции с королем, и был уверен лишь в том, что он будет делать это неправильно, чем бы оно ни оказалось.

Если у Дани и были аналогичные переживания, он их никак не показывал. За ночь до встречи он вернулся домой с двумя вычурными дублетами их размеров, затащил Геральта с собой в парильню и заставил начисто выбриться, уничтожив труды нескольких месяцев по отпусканию бороды, которую начал одобрять даже Золтан. Затем он научил Геральта официальному поклону.

— Откуда _ты_ , черт возьми, все это знаешь? Забудь, — пробурчал Геральт. — Я в курсе. Твой отец выучил тебя.

По лицу Дани пробежал отблеск чего-то нечитаемого, но слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать; спазм боли, может быть.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Единственная вещь, которой отец никогда меня не учил — это кланяться.

Он _не поклонился_ Фольтесту на следующий день, и Геральт заметил это уже наполовину согнувшись. Он с раздражением выпрямился и возмущенно уставился на Дани, но тот даже не смотрел на него. Он не сводил выжидающего взгляда с Фольтеста. Фольтест не оскорбился, лишь улыбнулся им обоим и пригласил за стол. За дьявольски хорошим обедом он поблагодарил их за службу народу Темерии. Для них был подготовлен новый контракт; в этот раз — на зачистку гнезда королевских вивернов у северной границы Понтара, близ Новигарда.

— У моего командира гарнизона найдется там и другая работа, я уверен, и я покрою все расходы на ваше возвращение в Вызиму, — неожиданно закончил Фольтест.

Геральт оглянулся на Дани. Им не доводилось бывать в Новигарде; предложение путешествия звучало заманчиво, и ему понравился Фольтест, если это имело смысл, когда речь шла о короле. Так или иначе, он был рад любой работе, которая включала их обоих, действующих сообща. Однако с лица Дани не сходило странно знакомое выражение, которое Геральт не мог распознать, и это заставило его насторожиться.

— Вы щедры, Ваше Величество, — было все, что ответил Дани, и внезапно Геральт его узнал: это выражение появлялось у Дани во время боя, когда он прикидывал, как убить что-то чрезвычайно опасное.

— Я верю, что достойным людям должно воздаваться по заслугам, чтобы они могли приносить пользу, — сказал Фольтест. А потом вдруг с искренней теплотой улыбнулся. — Разумеется, вы подозреваете, что я желаю вас подкупить. И вам стоит подозревать. Я не глупец. В течение нескольких месяцев я наблюдал за вашей работой. Я был бы счастлив заполучить двух ведьмаков ваших способностей в качестве преданных подданных, и если вы однажды решите оставить Путь, вы найдете радушный прием при моем дворе. Вместе с тем, меня глубоко тронули ваши слова, адресованные Капитану Роше, Мастер Дани, и более к этой теме я возвращаться не стану. Я не поставлю под угрозу ваш нейтралитет. Сколь долго вы предпочтете оберегать его от всяческих предложений, я никогда не предприму попыток действовать против вас.

Дани принял контракт, но к тому времени, как они покинули замок, он все еще хмурился. Когда Геральт спросил его, что не так, тот ответил:

— Он говорил правду: он не глупец.

— Это хорошо, разве нет?

— Однажды это может вызвать неудобства, — сказал Дани. Его рот дернулся, — но на данный момент, полагаю, ты прав.

Они съездили к Понтару, убили вивернов, получили плату; позже в Новигарде они продали их чешую и печень алхимику с рынка на Площади Иерарха и выручили практически столько же золота. Новигард производил ошеломляющее впечатление. Геральт думал, что Вызима была огромной, но она целиком могла поместиться на углу небольшого его района. К счастью, в городе случилось оказаться Лютику, выступающему с труппой, и он с готовностью взял их под крыло. Он провел им экскурсию по всем местным достопримечательностям: от сверкающих красот Храма Вечного Огня до массивных доков и художественных галерей с изысканными работами из стекла и такими изящными ювелирными украшениями, что Геральт с трудом мог представить, как кто-нибудь умудрялся их создавать; то же касалось гигантских скульптур и сложных механизмов, которые можно было найти неподалеку, и все это по соответствующе астрономическим ценам. Повсюду было множество людей со всех концов света, и все они говорили на своих языках.

Лютик с нескрываемым удовольствием выставлял город напоказ перед своими неискушенными друзьями, за исключением Дани, который брел в хвосте и кошмарно досаждал ему своим ни на йоту не впечатленным видом. Один раз Дани даже удалось украсть его лавры. Лютик привел их в книжную лавку и представил на редкость высокомерному владельцу, с неодобрением покосившемуся на их мечи и боевое снаряжение.

— Мои друзья — господа ведьмаки и образованные люди, а не бандиты или узколобые стражники! — заявил Лютик, выпячивая грудь. — Я привел их, поскольку рассудил, что у вас найдется роман-другой, чтобы помочь им скоротать утомительные ночи в Пути. Мастер Дани, быть может, вам придется по вкусу « _Ложе Леондина_ »?

Ответа не последовало: Дани уже испарился где-то наверху. Они поднялись следом и обнаружили его глубоко поглощенным книгой размером с хороший ящик яблок, и владелец, издав перепуганный вскрик, ринулся к нему.

— Господин ведьмак! Я умоляю вас, осторожнее. Это редчайшее издание, оно безусловно вне ваших интересов—

— Напротив, — сказал Дани, — я весьма заинтересован: и поверить не мог, что какие-то копии экономического трактата Дровонишко пережили его официальный запрет. Их не было в… ни в одной библиотеке, из мною виденных. Где вы его приобрели?

Следующие шесть часов эти двое провели, просматривая и обсуждая дюжины книг, некоторые из которых были на языках, о которых Геральт даже _не слышал_. Под конец у владельца лавки в глазах практически стояли слезы. Дани ушел оттуда с шестью увесистыми талмудами за очень скромную цену и договоренностью, что вернется и обменяет их на новые, когда закончит с этими.

— Я не понимаю, откуда он вообще? — вспылил Лютик после того, как Дани рано отлучился с пирушки и ушел наверх с книгой, из которой носа не высовывал на протяжении всего ужина. — И как он закончил ведьмаком? Или вас _всех_ обучали туссентским диалектам и наречию Laith aen Undod?

— Его семью убили, — скупо поделился Геральт, потому что ему самому не нравилось, как мало он в действительности знал. — Они были богаты.

— Богаты? — сказал Лютик. — Геральт, _моя_ семья богата, но мне не преподавали малоизвестные диалекты на университетском уровне в _детстве_.

— Он просто любит читать? — попытался Геральт.

Лютик всплеснул руками.

— Нельзя нахвататься языков просто пялясь на слова в книгах. Понадобится нанять— дюжину наставников! Даже больше. И глупо надеяться, что его обучали _только_ языкам.

— Эм, — замялся Геральт и выпалил, — он читал что-то под названием « _Великолепная Победа_ », ты не знаешь—

— Что, _Мальтус?_ — Лютик вытаращился на него. — Дьявол, где он прочел _Мальтуса?_

— Я не знаю, дома? — сказал Геральт.

— Ни у кого нет _Мальтуса_ дома! В нем сорок два тома.

— Мм? О чем он?

— Мальтус был нильфгаардским солдатом, поднявшимся из низов до ранга Генерала Империи во времена правления Беддина вар Эмрейса и ставшим покорителем Меттины, — изрек Лютик. — Всю свою жизнь он вел дневники с исчерпывающими описаниями каждой битвы, в которую попадал, со стратегическим и тактическим анализом, с отчетами о снабжении. Когда он вышел в отставку, он привел их в божий вид и преподнес в дар новому императору. Ему пожаловали за это дворянство. В библиотеке Оксенфуртской Академии было двадцать томов, и это большее, что можно найти за пределами Нильфгаарда. Всего было сделано семь полных копий.

— А Битва при Демерровых Полях? — спросил Геральт. Его сердце ускорилось, как будто он был на охоте и только что напал на свежие следы; _ты уже близко_ , нашептывало что-то ему в ухо. — В котором говорится о Битве при Демерровых Полях?

— Демерровы Поля— Демерровы Поля—, — Лютик встал из-за стола, посовещался со своими поддатыми друзьями и вернулся с расплывчатым мнением, согласно которому Демерровы Поля были в начале карьеры Мальтуса. — В общем, я думаю, это из тома, в котором его в полевых условиях повысили из сержанта в лейтенанты. Люди, само собой, обычно хотят читать поздние тома — ранние более тактически-ориентированные, но он действительно знаменитый стратег.

— Как семья Дани могла получить их копии?

— Никак, — покачал головой Лютик. — Геральт, ты не понимаешь, только серьезные историки и старшие военные офицеры читают Мальтуса. Старшие _нильфгаардские_ военные офицеры. Почти все копии находятся в Имперской Академии в _самом_ Нильфгаарде.

— Когда они возводят кого-то в генералы, — прибавил один из подтянувшихся трубадуров, — они разрешают брать на дом по тому за раз. Помнишь? Как в «Помешательстве Мерсина»?

«Помешательством Мерсина» называлась комическая пьеса о бестолковом нильфгаардском офицере, постоянно попадающем из огня да в полымя, который чудом избежал казни за потерю тома из Академии. Геральт сильно сомневался, что был готов полагаться на нее, как на достоверный источник — но в то же время, все резко прояснилось, собралось воедино. _Я не– нордлинг_ , запоздало завершилась в его голове оброненная долгие годы назад фраза. В Нильфгаарде не смотрели на эльфов свысока. У большей части знати в родословной была эльфийская кровь. Значит, Дани был из Нильфгаарда — может быть, сыном опального генерала.

Геральт решил, что с него на сегодня хватит выпивки, и поднялся наверх. Дани читал в кровати, и Геральт остановился в дверях, внимательней присматриваясь к деталям: сильно выступающая линия прямого носа, классически нильфгаардского; черные волосы; не-такие-уж-и-заостренные уши; твердая военная выправка плеч. Дани перевел взгляд вверх, выпрямился и закрыл книгу, заложив ее пальцем.

— Дани, — начал Геральт и замолчал.

Немного подумав, Дани сказал:

— Я не стану тебе лгать, Геральт. Как и не стану отказывать тебе в ответах, что ты у меня попросишь. Больше не стану. Однако некоторые вопросы не могут быть заданы без последствий.

 _Какое твое настоящее имя? Что случилось с твоим отцом? Почему его казнили? Почему тебя прокляли?_ Но за этими вопросами неминуемо последует другой: _что ты собираешься с этим делать?_ И как только Дани ему расскажет, придется выбирать, за он или против. Не будет никакой полумеры, позволяющей удержать себя на Пути, а Дани — в своей постели. В своей жизни.

К тому времени Геральт успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы знать: он не хочет принимать участие в политике. Фольтест казался настолько хорошим королем, какого только можно иметь — и улицы Вызимы наводняли нищие, голодающие беспризорники и покрытые синяками эльфы, в которых швыряли камни. Лютик рассказывал ему, что пять лет назад произошла война с Реданией из-за пограничного конфликта на западе, и множество мальчишек, ведомых патриотическим пылом, подписалось сражаться в ней. Теперь солдаты ежемесячно вздергивали нескольких ветеранов, которые стали разбойниками и ворами, поскольку больше не могли жить нормальной жизнью, а между тем, по прошествии шести баталий, унесших жизни более трех тысяч людей, война завершилась славным ужином, за которым Фольтест и король Редании согласились оставить в покое по пять миль с каждой стороны границы, и все просто пошло своим чередом.

Геральт не собирался попусту сходить с ума из-за этого. Но… он и не хотел усугублять ситуацию. Ведьмаки в округе были редкостью, и он несколько раз оказывался вовлеченным в бои с головорезами и бандитами, слишком невежественными, чтобы знать или слишком отчаявшимися, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что означают два меча. Он видел, что его меч и сила могли сделать с обычным человеком. Ему не понравилось. Глубоко внутри он чувствовал, что был создан для другого. Он был нужен, чтобы _защищать_ обычных людей, а не причинять им боль. Даже ради возмездия.

И может быть, ему следовало бы злиться, что его втянули в такую жизнь, по примеру Ламберта, вот только… он не злился. Он был так мал, что успел забыть, как за него сделали выбор, и уже едва ли мог упомнить, каково было жить до Испытания Травами. Ему нравилось быть сильным и быстрым. Ему нравилось быть без малого неуязвимым. Ему нравилось, что ничто больше не пугало его, когда все тряслись от ужаса или отвращения, или того и другого сразу. Ему нравился прилив удовлетворения, когда он расправлялся с монстром, когда спасал кого-то.

Но также ему нравился Дани, чьи по-прежнему серые глаза видели вещи, неподвластные золотому взгляду ведьмаков; который никогда ничего не боялся, хотя был должен. Геральт хотел попасть _внутрь_ , за стену, через которую Дани изредка позволял ему заглянуть. Однако он не был уверен, что готов заплатить за вход кровавую дань.

— Еще рано, — вместо этого сказал он. — Я могу уболтать тебя оторваться на время от книги?

По лицу Дани пробежала смесь сожаления и облегчения. Он окончательно закрыл книгу и убрал ее на место. Геральт сложил мечи, стянул через голову рубашку и шагнул к нему.

#

Несколько месяцев они провели, работая в Новигарде, а затем сделали крюк для остановки на Островах Скеллиге, которой не суждено было затянуться надолго. Геральту безумно понравилось, а Дани горячо возненавидел это место. «Неотесанные и недальновидные», — сказал Дани, с ледяным порицанием наблюдая, как трое мужчин в медвежьих шкурах борются на полу перед Ярлом Ундвика, пока король и полдюжины других господ разражались подбадривающим улюлюканьем.

Дряхлый друид, сидевший рядом с ним у огня — Дани занял место потеплее, хотя в основном они предназначались для детей, женщин и стариков — хмыкнул:

— А, вода стылая у вас в жилах, у всех вас, Черных. Чего нос воротить от доброго честного кровопусканья? Сам-то явился с огнем и железом в руках небось побольше пролить, — а потом резко повернулся к Дани со странным и задумчивым видом. — И за кровью еще вернешься, коли сбудется сокровенное желание, но не желание сердца.

Он передернулся и уставился на Дани с внезапно посуровевшим лицом.

— Назовись, кто таков? — распорядился друид. — _Дани_ , он говорит; _с нуля_ , по-вашему. Назовись истинно.

Дани встал и перекинул меч за спину.

— Feadheain Fagail, — сухо сказал он, _тот, кто уходит_ , и вышел из зала.

Геральт подхватил собственные мечи и рванулся за ним. Он с трудом уговорил Дани подождать, пока сбегает в комнату забрать их снаряжение, прежде чем они двинулись к докам и запрыгнули в первую лодку, хозяина которой смогли убедить доставить их обратно в Новигард. Это стоило им всех денег, вырученных на Островах, и еще немного сверху; лодка была крошечной, рыбацкой, без команды, поэтому все плавание им пришлось отбиваться от сирен и утопцев, чтобы не пойти ко дну. Они не говорили ни о том, что случилось, ни о словах того старика, но Геральт не мог перестать думать о них. « _Назовись истинно_ », требовал он. Весемир хотел знать то же: « _Назови свое имя_ ». Возможно, это был самый рискованный вопрос.

— Что насчет вернуться в Вызиму? — жалобно спросил Геральт, вскоре после того, как они очутились на суше. День выдался тяжелым — их кошельки потянули лишь залежалую буханку хлеба, и им пришлось сидеть на главной улице, дожидаясь, когда наступит утро, чтобы можно было поискать задания. Лютик уехал из города, и стало очевидно, что в Новигарде совсем не так весело без монет в карманах: цены на комнаты достигали заоблачных высот, и даже на улицах нельзя было поспать, не нарываясь на драку — шайки нищих ревностно обороняли занятые ими точки.

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Дани. Они взяли контракт на охрану каравана, вернулись в Темерию и обнаружили, что их прежние комнаты все еще были свободны.

Так прошли два уверенных года. Довольно заурядных, по крайней мере, по ведьмачьим стандартам, со стабильными заказами и оплатой, и Геральт постепенно стал полузабывать о тайнах под давлением рутины. Загадочных происшествий больше не приключалось, за вычетом того случая, когда Дани вдруг засуетился и взял контракт в Цинтре или Аэдирне примерно на месяц. Так или иначе, он сказал Геральту, куда собирается и вернулся ровно в срок, потому пару-тройку раз спустя Геральту перестало приходиться отбиваться от навязчивого желания отслеживать передвижения Дани.

Сам Геральт предпочитал держаться поближе к дому, в который медленно превращалась Вызима. Роше и, бывало, сам Фольтест снабжали его достаточным количеством работы, перемежающейся попутными контрактами помельче, чтобы он постоянно оставался занят, и Геральту было приятно видеть приведенную им в порядок округу, когда он выезжал на новые задания. Фольтест сдержал слово; иных запросов от него не поступало. Пользуясь случаем, Геральт даже открыл банковский счет по настоянию Золтана. Начинало казаться, что у него складывалась какая-никакая жизнь. Он был — _счастлив_ , как бы безумно это ни звучало, когда он, покрытый кровью, возвращался в Вызиму с болтающейся на седле головой василиска, после четырех битв за четыре дня, прежде чем смог заколоть проклятую тварь. Но он поднимался по ступенькам, насвистывая, потому что Дани вернулся из Цинтры на прошлой неделе, и Геральт знал, когда он окажется дома, Дани посмотрит на него из-за стола, за которым читает, скривит рот и потребует, чтобы он немедленно принял ванну, а у Геральта будет достаточно монет, чтобы заплатить за ту, что в приватных комнатах.

За исключением того, что когда он вернулся, Дани сидел за столом со стариной Весемиром, который был проездом в городе по своему контракту. Геральт с досадой вышел и отправился мыться в общие комнаты, а затем они вместе поужинали в Зеленой Розе.

Было непривычно сидеть с Весемиром на равных, как настоящие ведьмаки. Геральт с удивлением осознал, что прошло почти четыре года с тех пор, как они покинули Каэр Морхен.

— Рад был повидать вас обоих, — проворчал Весемир, пожав им руки, когда они разошлись. — Наслышан о вас, в хорошем смысле.

Он глянул на Дани и многозначительно сообщил:

— На совесть держишься Пути.

И тогда Дани тихо сказал:

— Пути, который пока не разошелся.

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть, что вытащил тебя из той пещеры, — рыкнул Весемир.

— Ты уже взял свое за спасение. Ты потребовал с меня отправиться в Каэр Морхен и стать ведьмаком; так я и поступил. Я не неблагодарен, — добавил Дани, когда Весемир просверлил его взглядом. — Однако у меня остались иные неоплаченные долги.

Не было сказано ничего нового, о чем Геральт бы не знал, но что-то в этих словах заставило его поежиться. По дороге домой он почти приготовился сказать что-нибудь предельно безобидное — _мы неплохо тут устроились, правда_ , например. Но шанса так и не представилось. Дани без предупреждения развернулся, стоило им только миновать дверь; он прижал Геральта к полу и поимел его прямо так, полураздевшегося и с пригвожденной к холодному полу голой задницей, а затем вволок Геральта в спальню и сделал это _снова_. «Дани», — задохнулся Геральт, в общем-то, не жалуясь, и схватился за прикроватный столик.

«Anwylion», — пробормотал ему на ухо Дани, хрипло и тяжело дыша, и хотя Геральт не знал, что значило это слово, он вдруг с пронзительной ясностью осознал, что _на самом деле_ оно означало _прощай_ , что по мнению Дани их пути расходились, что это должно было случиться уже скоро, и когда они достигнут развилки, он отправится за своей местью, и ему будет совершенно плевать, что этим своим дерьмом он сделает их обоих несчастными.

На следующее утро Геральт проснулся одновременно с Дани и спросил: «Не соорудишь нам завтрак? Я скоро вернусь», пытаясь вести себя как можно естественней, и помчался в приемную Роше, чтобы узнать, нет ли заданий для двоих ведьмаков. «Нет, — ответил Роше, и вдруг сказал, — Постой. Я знаю, вы не принимаете контракты на Скоя’таэлей и не работаете наемными убийцами. В качестве телохранителей вы служить можете?»

Вышло так, что на носу был общий съезд всех северных королей и нильфгаардских представителей у южной границы Цинтры и Назаира в целях обсуждения крупного торгового соглашения, предлагаемого Нильфгаардом — с жирным намеком на то, что любая северная нация, которая его отклонит, напрашивалась на визит всего нильфгаардского войска по весне. «Все стороны условились на сопровождение в лице одного человека, — сказал Роше, — но я не доверяю Черным, а реданцам и того меньше. Король отказывается позволить мне замаскировать больше людей поблизости. Тем не менее, он не против заангажировать вас двоих на роль членов личной охраны».

«Я поговорю с Дани», — скованно повел плечами Геральт. Он не возражал временно прикрывать спину Фольтеста, но это сильно напоминало ту самую скользкую дорожку, о которой их предостерегал Весемир. Впрочем, другими альтернативами он не располагал: на доске объявлений не было ничего, кроме мелкого контракта на убийство одного-единственного жалкого утопца, обосновавшегося в запруде во владениях какого-то земледельца за городом.

Дани выслушал предложение с непонятным отстраненным видом, удерживая дистанцию, невзирая на то, что Геральт говорил так быстро, как только мог. Геральт ожидал, что он скажет «нет», что он не может, что у него есть другие дела — но Дани согласился: «Да будет так», когда Геральт закончил, хотя его лицо все еще выглядело странно.

— Когда мы выдвигаемся?

Геральт ответил, что через три дня. Дани кивнул:

— Я вернусь к этому времени.

Он собрался и незамедлительно ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Геральт провел трое следующих суток, расправляясь с утопцем, прохлаждаясь в Зеленой Розе с Золтаном и Лютиком и с нервирующей ревностью задаваясь вопросом, где носит Дани. Не то чтобы он слишком волновался, в конце концов, он получил желаемую отсрочку; Дани всегда возвращался вовремя. Но чем, черт возьми, Дани занимается? В округе больше контрактов не было.

Утром перед отбытием Геральт встал засветло с собранной заплечной сумкой и впотьмах устроился на ступеньке их дома, потягивая кофе и выжидая. Было все еще сумрачно, когда Дани замаячил на горизонте дороги, ведущей в эльфийский квартал. Он был со Старейшиной Варнериусом. Они остановились на рыночной площади и обменялись еще парой негромких фраз. Потом Дани слегка наклонил голову, а Варнериус — _поклонился_ с рукой на сердце; так, как эльфы кланялись своим старейшинам. Они разделились, и Дани повернулся к дому, на секунду замерев, когда заметил Геральта.

Рядом с Геральтом стояла вторая чашка кофе. Он протянул ее Дани, тот принял ее и выпил. В горле у Геральта стоял тугой ком.

— Дани, — глухо позвал он, — Фольтест имеет какое-то отношение к–?

Дани отставил пустую чашку и посмотрел на него.

— Нет.

Геральт сглотнул и кивнул с облегчением. Он встал.

— Пора уходить.

— Да, — сказал Дани.

#

Переговоры проводились в цинтрийском Форте Аделрон у южной границы. Условия были далеки от роскоши, но и те малые ее крохи достались коронованным особам. В итоге Геральта и Дани разместили в закутке конюшен вместе с остальными людьми Фольтеста. С ними также делили помещение нильфгаардцы, по причине чего Роше спросил, сумеют ли они удержать его подчиненных от провокаций драки. «Ага, без проблем», — ответил Геральт. К тому времени они многое узнали о Синих Полосках, и что более важно, те видели их в бою, когда пьяный волшебник случайно поднял из мертвых шестерых духов на старом кладбище в Вызиме. Ни один из них не стал бы с ним спорить.

Будучи притащенными на север зимой, все нильфгаардцы имели крайне кислый вид. В основном они угрюмо прибивались к слабо теплящемуся огню и едва утруждали себя соблюдением караула; через несколько дней большинство из них были немытыми и обросшими щетиной. Дани взирал на них с осуждением настолько очевидным, что это не осталось незамеченным; их сержант кинул на него взгляд и со смешком сказал что-то остальным на нильфгаардском.

И тогда Дани сказал что-то _ему_ , очень мягко, и сержант рывком обернулся, потянувшись к рукояти меча. Он что-то пролаял Дани, который холодно посмотрел на него в упор и ничего не ответил. Взгляд сержанта потух, он заколебался и отвернулся. Все остальные нильфгаардцы тоже таращились на Дани. На следующий день сержант с убедительной непосредственностью принялся координировать солдат в строй и раздавать приказы, словно это не имело никакого отношения к чему бы там ни сказал Дани.

— _Что_ ты сказал? — полюбопытствовал Геральт.

— Я предложил ему вспомнить, что заржавелый клинок застревает в ножнах, — ответил Дани. — Это один из постулатов профессиональной военной подготовки нильфгаардских вооруженных сил.

— Похоже, вызвало бурную реакцию, — медленно проговорил Геральт. Он в свою очередь не понимал, почему.

Дани пожал плечами.

— Как часто водится, важно не столь что́ сказано, а как. Нильфгаардский язык многое черпает из Старшей Речи, и его носители детально подмечают эти тонкости. У меня возникнут трудности с переводом посыла, подразумевавшегося спряжениями и местоимениями.

Тем не менее, он вопросительно поглядел на Геральта, поскольку не говорил, что _не сможет_ или _не станет_ , и тот мог спросить. Вместо этого Геральт отвел глаза, почувствовав себя весьма неуютно. Он думал, что нашел обходную лазейку, способ удержать Дани на Пути вместе с собой еще ненадолго. Начинало казаться, что он скорее собственноручно привел Дани на перепутье.

Заседания в рамках переговоров Геральт и Дани проводили стоя по обеим сторонам трона Фольтеста. У каждого короля был свой трон, который втаскивали в зал невероятными усилиями. По мнению Геральта, можно было просто согласиться сидеть на обычных стульях. Геральту было до умопомрачения скучно, чего нельзя было сказать о Дани; он наблюдал и слушал с жадным вниманием, и когда на четвертые сутки они прервались на обед, он сказал:

— Переговоры фиктивны.

— Что? — Фольтест хмуро вынырнул из своих размышлений, дернув головой, и пристально уставился на Дани.

— Лорд Итниос родом из дома Ревианд, — продолжил Дани. — Этот дом является продолжением одной из древних благородных династий, корнями уходящих к основанию Нильфгаарда. Они вне торговли: их сыновья отправляются в армии, а не в коммерческие предприятия. Его не имело бы смысла назначать послом на торговые переговоры; и несомненно, к текущему моменту вы должны были заметить три критические ошибки, допущенные в выдвинутых им условиях.

Роше на секунду застыл, и прежде чем он успел прийти в себя и поставить Дани на место, Фольтест увлеченно спросил:

— И эти ошибки…?

— Права на протекающую вдоль Фелиссана реку, дорожные пошлины на пересечение Южного Прохода и, что наиболее примечательно, тарифные ставки на зерно. Если Нильфгаард допустит распространение реданского зерна на юге по четверти орена за бушель, половина метиннских и назаирских землевладельцев разорится, и серебро потечет в направлении севера. С торговой позиции это исключительно идиотское предложение. Тем не менее, оно в высшей степени эффективно предотвратит вторжение Редании в Цинтру в следующем году. Для вас равносильным искушением предполагаются права на Феллисан, а для Аэдирна — пониженные дорожные пошлины. Но лишь Горы Амелл, — Дани указал на окно, за которым зубчатые горные хребты тянулись к югу, — формируют естественный реальный барьер между Нильфгаардом и Севером. И если все вы останетесь в стороне, когда Цинтра падет, Север будет лежать как на ладони для последующего неизбежного завоевания Нильфгаардом.

Губы Фольтеста сложились в сдержанную улыбку.

— Так-так, Мастер Дани, — произнес он, — надо думать, в конечном счете и вы не всегда всецело нейтральны.

— Война приносит ведьмакам уйму работы, — сказал Дани. — В настоящее время с нас ее достаточно.

Фольтест кивнул, его глаза блеснули, и остальные перерывы они провели, следуя за ним по пятам по всему форту, наведываясь к остальным правителям Севера и настоятельно призывая их не принимать поспешных решений касательно нильфгаардского договора вне зависимости от того, насколько он заманчив. Вместо этого Фольтест предлагал формально объединиться в защите любой северной нации от вооруженных нападений с юга. Редания и Аэдирн были не в восторге от срыва сделки, однако еще меньше им нравилась перспектива быть обведенными вокруг пальца, поэтому после того, как Фольтест позволил Дани привести его аргументы, все единодушно условились разыгрывать бескомпромиссность.

Основные переговоры затянулись еще на трое суток. Когда Темерия, Редания и Аэдирн начали упираться, нильфгаардский посол принялся усиленно умасливать правителей — более выгодные условия, удлиненные сроки. Это поведение разве что закрепило подозрения северян, чему особенно поспособствовали закулисные встречи в темных уголках замка, на которых Дани детально осветил убытки для Нильфгаарда, влекомые подобными уступками.

Геральт даже не мог наверняка сказать, как Дани стал непосредственным участником обсуждения. Он не упорствовал — по крайней мере, Геральт такого не заметил — но каким-то образом он постоянно заканчивал, стоя во главе любого стола, за каким бы они не собирались. Он был немногословен, но когда он что-то говорил, короли _слушали_ его. Утром третьего дня на тайном предобеденном собрании Дани сказал: «Я полагаю, сегодня посол снимет пошлину на пересечение реки Велена», что и провозвестил за обедом представитель Нильфгаарда, не прошло и получаса. После этого короли даже начали обращаться к нему напрямую — сначала король Редании, затем Аэдирна, вызывая его для приватных бесед с глазу на глаз, словно они хотели его _совета_. И Дани продолжал их _давать_. Он указал им обоим на то, что сам Император не присутствовал на съезде, чтобы утвердить соглашение — а следовательно, оставлял за собой право его отклонить. «И буде он подразумевал общение с вами на равных, он бы _безусловно_ явился лично», — сказал он, и королям оставалось только темнеть в лице и согласно кивать.

Геральт наблюдал за этим с подкатывающей тошнотой. Не то, чтобы ему было жаль не получающих желаемого Черных, просто он не понимал, зачем Дани вообще нужно было в это впутываться, и, раз уж на то пошло, какие цели Дани преследовал на самом деле. С поверхностной точки зрения, он из кожи вон лез, лишь бы Нильфгаард не получил торговое соглашение, но– он _был_ нильфгаардцем, и будь Геральт проклят, если Дани заделался нордлингом или наплевал на свою прежнюю страну; он все еще хмурился, подмечая хотя бы соринку на барахле рядовых нильфгаардцев в конюшнях, как будто был разочарован их пренебрежением к работе. Так какого дьявола ему понадобилось саботировать торговый договор? До солдат Фольтеста и до того, как часто они мылись, ему уж точно не было дела, хотя приходилось спать рядом с ними.

Той ночью Геральт никак не мог заснуть, и причиной тому была не вонь, исходившая от Синих Полосок. Сбоку лежал Дани, его дыхание было ровным и ритмичным. Геральт мог легко разбудить его и спросить, какого черта происходит. Тогда он узнает, тогда– здесь в голове у Геральта возникала гигантская непроницаемая стена, и что бы ни скрывалось по ту сторону, оно определенно шло вразрез с жизнью, которую они вели сейчас.

Он не стал будить Дани.

На следующее утро перед рассветом объявился очередной паж и, зевая, вручил Геральту записку, в которой с Дани потребовала встречи Королева Цинтры Калантэ. Геральт решительно отправился за Дани, не спрашивая, был ли и он приглашен. Он не был уверен, чего ожидать. До сих пор Калантэ не принимала активного участия в переговорах: Цинтра была небольшим государством на границе с Нильфгаардом, и число предложений для них было скудным.

Это была высокая женщина с отливающими сталью седыми волосами, проницательными серыми глазами и усталым, скупым на эмоции лицом. После того, как они вошли в комнату, она отослала свою стражу прочь. «Десяти людей не хватит против двоих ведьмаков, если им вздумается убить меня и отправиться на виселицу, — сказала она, когда капитан запротестовал. — Иди уже, Альтус, это я — старая женщина, а не ты». Стоило им выйти, она откинулась на стул и взмахнула рукой в сторону Дани.

— Что ж, ты смышленый молодой человек. Ты на лету схватываешь, как впечатлять остальных. Сделай это снова. Скажи мне, какими щедростями посол Его Императорского Величества собирается сегодня осыпать моих коллег?

Дани сосредоточился, приглядываясь к ней. Несколько мгновений спустя он ответил:

— Сегодня — больше никакими. Я считаю, он достиг пределов своих полномочий, и к нынешнему времени должен догадываться, что имеют место теневые переговоры. Он предпримет попытку конфиденциально встретиться с вашими коллегами и выяснить, что их сдерживает.

Калантэ кивнула без тени удивления на лице.

— Мгм. Да. Сдается мне, ему изрядно потрепало нервы предлагать одно неслыханное послабление за другим и не продвинуться ни на дюйм, — она наклонилась вперед. — Что представляет больший интерес — он _действительно_ их предлагает, не так ли?

Геральт резко повернул голову к Дани, но тот только приподнял бровь.

Калантэ сухо улыбнулась.

— Видишь ли, мое королевство в течение шести поколений пребывает на неспокойной границе, и потому я несколько лучше осведомлена о наших южных соседях, чем большинство моих товарищей-северян. Фольтест и остальные представить себе не могут ни мощь, которой обладают торговые компании, ни как мало южную аристократию волнуют судьбы миллионов крестьян, таких далеких от их городов с золотыми башнями. А я могу. И впрямь, это соглашение станет крахом для Меттины, Назаира и Туссента. Но при том, знатным лордам из Нильфгаарда оно обеспечит целое состояние. Они _жаждут_ торгового соглашения, и мне думается, Император отчаянно рвется им его предоставить. Для него украденный престол никогда не был устойчив, и те, кто его туда вознесли, определенно теряют терпение в ожидании возвращения задолженностей.

— Вы проинформированы бесспорно лучше ваших коллег, Ваше Величество, — вкрадчиво сказал Дани. — Однако вы, разумеется, не станете им этого объяснять.

Она сузила глаза.

— Вот как? И почему же?

— Потому, что вам известно: единственная сторона, которой не будет предложено никаких льгот — ваша, — ответил Дани. — И если этот договор будет заключен — а так и случится, если король Редании поверит, что нильфгаардское соглашение не является пустым трюком — то солдаты Нильфгаарда пересекут, как вы выразились, неспокойную границу, не успеет растаять снег. В конечном итоге Императору потребуется принять меры по отношению к обнищавшим обитателям северных регионов после дестабилизации их торговли, а завоевания, как правило, благоприятно сказываются на репутации императоров.

Калантэ отстранилась и застыла, словно выточенная из камня.

— Очень хорошо. Ты славно справляешься. А теперь ты ответишь мне, почему _ты_ скрываешь эти сведения от моих сотоварищей. Даже не пытайся внушить мне, что делаешь это ради Цинтры или ради Севера. В тебе откуда-то взялась аристократическая кровь, если только ты не украл эти уши и нос с лица другого человека, и в твоем говоре есть нильфгаардские интонации.

Дани притих. Через некоторое время он ответил:

— Я не делаю этого ради Цинтры, это правда. Однако Цинтра окажется в выигрыше. Я проясню вам свои мотивы под одним условием. Я попрошу вас об одной милости, если вы признаете оказанную мной помощь достойной ее.

Она хмыкнула.

— Спасение моего королевства от инвазии? Признаю. Что за милость?

— Я попрошу позднее.

— Я не собираюсь покупать кота в мешке за деньги, которых у меня может не быть, — едко сказала она.

— Я не прошу обещать исполнить мою просьбу. Всего лишь выслушать ее.

— Планируешь выдать нечто оскорбительное? — выгнула она бровь. — Что ж, я не изнеженный цветок. Будь по-твоему, я выслушаю твою просьбу — _после_ твоей истории.

И тогда — Дани ей _рассказал_. Геральт стоял и полувозмущенно смотрел, как Дани выкладывал ей каждую толику сведений, которые он скрупулезно собирал по кусочкам на протяжении семи проклятых лет.

— Я был рожден в одном из благородных домов Нильфгаарда, — сказал Дани. — Когда я был ребенком, мою семью убили, а меня колдовством обратили в чудовище. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств мне удалось сбежать из заточения и обосноваться в пристанище на Севере, где Мастер Весемир из Школы Волка освободил меня от заклятия. Таким образом, с тех пор я стал ведьмаком с севера.

— Убийство целой знатной семьи, — процедила Калантэ, — когда ты был ребенком, но достаточно взрослым, чтобы выжить в одиночку? Сейчас тебе сколько, двадцать? Значит, это произошло во время государственного переворота в Империи, не так ли?

Геральт рвано вдохнул. Это проливало свет на многое. Он был в курсе свержения Императора Фергюса вар Эмрейса: вести дошли даже до Каэр Морхена — но он был ребенком лет тринадцати или около того, и это случилось так давно, что казалось настолько незначительным, далеким, как детская сказка, а не что-то настоящее. И все же, конечно, оно было настоящим. Дани тогда тоже было тринадцать.

— Через пять дней мне будет двадцать один, — тихо ответил Дани. — Да.

В воцарившейся тишине Калантэ ненадолго ушла в себя, а потом подняла голову и властно изрекла:

— Имя дома.

Дани покачал головой.

— Не ранее, чем я отомщу им. В любом случае, я единственный выживший член.

Калантэ удобнее устроилась в кресле, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам.

— Итак, твоя семья была достаточно лоялистской, чтобы узурпатор и его приспешники избавились от нее, когда убили Императора. И теперь ты пылаешь к нему ненавистью. Надеешься, что свергнут и его.

Дани слегка наклонил голову на бок.

— Вы возражаете?

— Зависит от замены, — сдержанно сказала она. — Надо признать, я бы не сильно жалела, погрузись север в некоторый хаос, как бы то ни было.

Она утвердительно кивнула своим мыслям и продолжила:

— Ладно, молодой человек. Я позволю тебе и дальше вести твою игру, но отныне буду приглядывать за тобой. А сейчас: что за милость тебе от меня нужна, с учетом твоих посягательств?

Геральт все еще не оправился от потрясения тем, как дьявольски быстро Калантэ во всем разобралась, и у него заняло минуту, чтобы переварить услышанное, когда Дани сказал:

— Я хочу попросить руки вашей дочери.

Трудно сказать, кто распалился сильнее: Геральт или королева, хотя у нее было преимущество, поскольку она сидела прямо напротив Дани, и ей было спродручней метать из глаз молнии.

— Руки моей–! _Ты_ — хочешь жениться на Паветте, на моей наследнице — безродный _ведьмак_ — ты вообще можешь иметь детей? Да мне плевать! — зашипела Калантэ на Дани, когда тот ответил «Да», и только яростней стала сверлить его взглядом.

— Ты _смеешь_ просить–

— Вы сами предоставили мне разрешение, — подчеркнул Дани, и напоминание мало-мальски осадило Калантэ. Она прекратила кричать, хотя из ноздрей у нее практически валил дым.

Несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов спустя она наклонилась вперед к нему с нехорошим блеском в глазах.

— Ты прав. И предоставив его, полагаю, я подразумевала обдумать твою _просьбу_. Так слушай меня, ведьмак. Ты женишься на моей дочери лишь тогда, когда поистине отомстишь за своих мертвых родственников, когда Император Нильфгаарда падет со своего престола, и когда ты восстановишь звание и имение, при коих был рожден, — она откинулась обратно с медленно покидающим ее черты гневом и кивнула, удовлетворенная поставленными ею условиями. — И у тебя будет ровно один год, чтобы воплотить все это, прежде чем я отзову предложение.

— Будет исполнено за неделю, — Дани склонил голову набок. — Или не будет исполнено вовсе. Примите мою благодарность, Ваше Величество.

Калантэ грозно нахмурилась, а затем резко хмыкнула и махнула рукой, отпуская их.

— Убирайтесь отсюда вон, пока я не передумала и не четвертовала вас за неосмотрительность.

Геральт прикладывал значительные усилия, чтобы сдержать себя в руках. Он крепился, пока они не покинули цинтрийское крыло и не оказались подальше от пристальных взглядов людей Калантэ; как только дверь за ними закрылась, он мгновенно схватил Дани, потащил его к ближайшей лестнице и еще на четыре пролета вверх до балкона на вершине башни. Геральт тяжело дышал от бурлящей внутри ярости.

— Значит, Весемир был прав насчет тебя все это время, — свирепо заключил он. — Это _касается_ политики. Хочешь жениться на дочери Королевы Калантэ? Ты не просто пытаешься восстановить справедливость ради отца, ради семьи. Ты хочешь _к ним_. Ты хочешь быть _частью— частью **этого**_ , — он обвел рукой замок, полный шепотков, заговоров и королей, играючи ломающих тысячи жизней, даже не обнажая меча. — Ты хочешь нырнуть с головой прямиком в этот гадюшник вместе с остальными, быть влиятельным, богатым и _важным_. Ты хочешь этого больше, чем–

Геральт осекся, как будто ему пережали горло. Было слишком много способов закончить это предложение. _Больше, чем хочешь защищать людей_ , хотелось сказать ему. _Больше, чем хочешь, хоть немного, блядь, хорошего сделать своими собственными руками, а не упиваться властью за счет человеческих трупов. Больше, чем хочешь– меня._ Глаза жгло от слез. «А, забудь», — прохрипел он, с силой толкнул Дани к перилам и отвернулся.

— Удачи с заполучением принцессы, — язвительно бросил он через плечо. — Я ухожу. Ниже по дороге есть деревня, подберу там контракт.

— Геральт.

— Отвали, — безучастно сказал он, потому что не собирался слоняться поблизости и внимать объяснениям, до которых додумается Дани, и не хотел выслушивать причины, по которым нормально было–

— Геральт! — позвал Дани, и его голос сорвался. За все семь лет, что Геральт его знал, этого не происходило. Ни разу. Геральт закрыл глаза. Его ладонь была на ручке двери, и он знал, что совершает чертову ошибку, он знал, что должен открыть дверь и идти, не останавливаясь, но вместо этого он повернулся. Дани не смотрел на него. Дани уставился в сторону юга, с неподвижным пустым лицом и сжатой челюстью.

— Ну и? — ядовито осведомился Геральт.

Дани ничего не ответил.

— Ради твоего же блага, я не должен говорить, — наконец произнес он практически беззвучно. — Я знал, что этот день настанет, с того самого момента, как ты впервые поцеловал меня в Каэр Морхене. Я поклялся себе, что когда время придет, я не стану удерживать тебя.

— _Удерживать_ меня? Ты намедни объявил, что рассчитываешь жениться на наследной принцессе Цинтры, я не думаю, что тебе есть, о чем волноваться.

Дани отмахнулся отточенным жестом, _пф, всего-то хотел жениться на ком-то другом, что такого_.

— Весемир не во всем ошибся. Однако он не знал, чего должен был бояться. Моему нейтралитету никогда не угрожала опасность, Геральт. Только твоему.

— Что, потому что думаешь, я на это _подпишусь?_ — недоуменно спросил Геральт. — Ты думаешь, я стану помогать тебе вести эту игру? Ты с самого начала знал, что снова ввяжешься в это, и при первом же удачном случае–

— Меня зовут Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, — сказал Дани.

Геральт похолодел. Ответы заторможено приходили один за другим, неумолимо вставая на свои места. _Мой отец научил меня_ , как предугадать поведение других людей, как управлять ими, как выигрывать битвы с помощью солдат и приготовлений. _Какой недоросль получает на руки Мальтуса в оригинале_ — херов будущий Император, вот какой. _Это произошло во время государственного переворота в Империи, не так ли?_ Так. Именно так.

— Ты наследный принц Нильфгаарда, — выдавил Геральт вслух, вкладывая в свои слова все недоверие, на которое был способен, ожидая, что прозвучит до смешного нелепо. К его ужасу, это не сработало.

Дани повернулся к нему с ясными серыми глазами.

— Нет, Геральт, — мягко поправил он; на мгновение Геральт с отчаянием посмотрел на него, лелея последнюю надежду, и тогда Дани — _Эмгыр_ — продолжил, — Мой отец мертв. Я Император Нильфгаарда. И был им все время, которое ты меня знал.

— Ну нахер, — без выражения сказал Геральт, развернулся и вышел.

#

Он забрал свое снаряжение из конюшен, оседлал лошадь и уехал. Через два дня он различил внушительные клубы пыли впереди; пришлось увести ее в сторону, чтобы дать дорогу приближающемуся отряду нильфгаардских солдат: пехоте, несущей два гигантских орлиных стяга, и тяжелой кавалерии, сопровождающей отделанный золотом экипаж.

— Эй, — окликнул он одного из пеших солдат позади процессии и повел подбородком в сторону экипажа, — Кто-то важный?

К тому времени он уже достаточно разбирался в нильфгаардском.

— Император Нильфгаарда, — ответил пехотинец, прежде чем продолжить маршировать.

— Ага, это он так думает, — злобно пробурчал себе под нос Геральт.

После всего дерьма, которое Дани вывалил на королей Редании и Аэдирна по поводу оскорбительности неявки Императора, это было даже не удивительно. Похоже, Дани и впрямь укладывался в срок: за неделю или никогда.

Геральт вернулся на дорогу и отправился дальше. Остаток дня поездка прошла как положено, но на привале ночью он поймал себя на мысли, что вспоминает, сколько делал поворотов, и затем гневно затоптал костер и залез обратно на аналогично раздраженную лошадь. Двумя днями позднее он под утро вернулся в Форт Аделрон как раз во время торжественных приготовлений: вот-вот должно было созваться утреннее собрание.

— Где тебя носило? — ополчился на него Роше, когда Геральт показался у главного зала.

— На Пути, — угрюмо ответил Геральт и зашел внутрь. Дани тихо говорил с Королевой Калантэ. Он застыл, увидев Геральта, и проводил его взглядом, когда тот прошествовал к стягу Темерии и расположился около трона Фольтеста. Напротив них размещался нильфгаардский состав, хотя самого Императора пока видно не было. Очевидно, он дожидался, пока все стекутся в зал, чтобы занять свое место. Геральт присмотрелся к пустующему трону. Он бы мог метнуть три ножа в область горла, один в сердце и еще один аккурат промеж глаз, и все приблизительно за минуту. Никакая стража во всем сраном форте не смогла бы его остановить. Ему было интересно, как Дани собирался это провернуть. А также, как Дани планировал избежать казни. Он повел плечами, ощущая вес меча за спиной.

Дани приблизился к другой стороне трона Фольтеста. Только что прибыл король Редании, заняв трон рядом с Фольтестом. Все короли Севера были в сборе; нильфгаардский посол поднялся и поклонился, все нильфгаардцы встали, и вошел Император.

На секунду он показался до странного знакомым. Он немного напоминал Дани, понял Геральт: тот же нос, тот же колорит. На этом сходства заканчивались. Вероятно, он выглядел старше своего возраста. Все его лицо было испещрено хмурыми морщинами, уголки рта были опущены одутловатыми щеками, и его взгляд бегал по комнате. Геральт скосил глаза поверх головы Фольтеста. Дани наклонил голову вниз. На нем был кожаный капюшон, слегка надвинутый вперед. Ничего примечательного, но его лицо становилось сложнее разглядеть. Его глаза были прикованы к поверхности стола, челюсти плотно сжаты. Этот человек убил его отца.

Но Дани не метнул нож. Он ничего не сделал. Большая часть первого часа была спущена на словоизвержение главного посла Нильфгаарда, Лорда Итниоса, в котором он изящно и мучительно скучно описывал, какое длительное путешествие из столицы проделал Император, чтобы вопреки слухам продемонстрировать свое миролюбие и искреннее желание улучшить в будущем взаимоотношения с северными соседями посредством существенного расширения торговли к обоюдной выгоде, и так далее и тому подобное, а также выразить свое уважение собратьям-монархам, бла-бла.

Затем _остальные_ короли произнесли приветственные речи, на которые ушло еще два часа, и тогда Итниос снова поднялся и изложил все условия предложения, включая каждую щедрую поправку, которая была добавлена впоследствии. Список получился долгим и весьма привлекательным. Короли Севера нерешительно переглянулись друг с другом; даже Фольтест, прищурившись, задумчиво покусывал край нижней губы.

— И этот договор, — объявил Итниос, подводя черту вычурным жестом в сторону Императора, — Его Императорское Величество, почтивший нас своим присутствием, засвидетельствует своими рукой и печатью, чтобы всеми была признана его ценность.

Внимание зала было сосредоточено на Императоре, который встал, демонстрируя отработанную улыбку, положил руку на сердце, готовый разразиться собственной тирадой.

— Его _ценность_ , — выжидающее безмолвие прорезал негромкий голос Дани, сочащийся презрением.

Все смотревшие на Императора от неожиданности рывком обернулись к нему, приоткрыв рты. Император остолбенел, как и весь нильфгаардский эскорт; сержант из конюшен ошеломленно таращился на него вместе с десятком солдат.

— Какова же _цена_ , хотелось бы мне знать, — мягко продолжал Дани, игнорируя взгляды, — поддельной печати, поставленной рукой клятвопреступника на договор, полный лжи?

Император побагровел до корней волос, чудом не взорвавшись от гнева. Итниос взирал на него, объятый ужасом.

— Какого– Кто– Король Фольтест! — задохнулся посол. Сам Фольтест смотрел на Дани с глуповатым видом. — Кто этот нахальный– Что означает это вопиющее–

Дани потянулся к капюшону и откинул его вместе с перевязью для клинка, обрывая зарождающееся бормотание громким лязгом длинных ведьмачьих мечей, со звоном упавших на пол.

— Ты не узнаешь меня, Итниос? — спросил он и затем прямо посмотрел на Императора. — Что насчет тебя, узурпатор? _Ты_ не видишь ничего от моего отца?

Итниос замолчал на полуслове. Краски отхлынули с лица Императора, сменяясь мертвенной бледностью. Никто больше не издавал ни звука, лорды и короли переводили взгляды между ними двумя, окончательно сбитые с толку. Лишь Калантэ резко вдохнула от внезапного осознания.

Дани безрадостно улыбнулся.

— Вероятно, я не должен быть удивлен. С последней нашей встречи минуло восемь лет. Мне следует освежить твою память? — он вскинул правую руку и плавно стянул перчатку, являя тяжелое золотое кольцо с черным камнем. — _Вот_ истинная печать Империи, имитацию которой ты носишь. Мой отец заставил меня проглотить ее как раз накануне того, как ты и прочие изменники ворвались в его покои.

Император постепенно отходил от шока.

— Это нонсенс, — ощетинился он. — Король Фольтест, я не знаю, какова цель вашей подтасовки этого самозванца–

Дани все еще держал в воздухе руку с кольцом, но другой он сделал едва уловимый жест на уровне торса; Геральт с трудом распознал тусклое свечение _Аксия_ , и Император подавился отнявшимся языком.

— Признаюсь, мне было крайне любопытно, как тебе удалось провести коронацию, — в гробовой тишине продолжил Дани. Он деликатно оттолкнул с пути стол перед Фольтестом, и прошагал в открывшееся пространство навстречу нильфгаардцам. Все взгляды были прикованы к нему, — Ты коррумпировал какого-то служителя, чтобы он подложил фальшивый скипетр на Алтарь Великого Солнца, и он не обжег руки предателя, когда ты его поднял?

Дани достиг нильфгаардской стороны. Он остановился напротив Императора и снял кольцо.

— Ты убил моего отца ради этого кольца, — вполголоса сказал он, поднимая его к лицу. — Так получи его, узурпатор, и мы увидим, придется ли оно тебе впору.

Император смотрел на него все еще плывущим взглядом, и тогда Дани, протянув руку, схватил его за горло. Император вздрогнул и попытался высвободиться, но опоздал: Дани вцепился крепко, удерживая его на месте с ведьмачьей силой. И когда Дани надел кольцо на палец Императора, Геральт почувствовал, как тот молча скастовал _Игни;_ Император закричал, и его руку охватило пламя.

Нильфгаардцы единым движением отпрянули прочь — комнату заполонил топот, гомон и вскрики, но весь шум потонул в усиливающихся воплях Императора: огонь распространялся, его пышные шелковые одежды вспыхнули, как лучина, сгорали волосы. Огонь перекинулся и на стол перед ним, но Дани не отпускал, оставаясь невредимым в очаге языков пламени — словно это было какое-то священное очищающее пламя, обжигающее лишь предателя. Только Геральт мог видеть золотистые отблески щита _Квена_.

Лорд Итниос отшатнулся от Императора, избегая огня, исступленно сбивая искры со своего рукава. Он с широко распахнутыми глазами озирался в поисках помощи, но остальная знать опешила от раболепного ужаса, и ни нильфгаардский сержант, ни его люди не предпринимали никаких попыток это пресечь: большинство прижимало кулаки к сердцу, и несколько человек буквально пали ниц. Среди благородных господ затесалась даже пара священников, и один из них оказался взаправду истовым верующим — он смотрел на зарево с религиозным трепетом и стискивал свой амулет солнца, беззвучно двигая губами в молитве.

Игни предназначался для стремительного окончания схватки: он жег горячо и быстро. Понадобилось не больше минуты, чтобы Император прекратил кричать, и Дани отбросил обугленный дымящийся труп. Тело рухнуло на пол и рассыпалось на крупные головешки. Дани нагнулся к груде золы и бережно выудил из нее нетронутое кольцо. Конечно, Игни как минимум раскалил бы его, если бы и не расплавил, поэтому он наверняка спрятал настоящее кольцо в руке, и нацепил на палец Императора подделку. «Ловкий ход», — подумал Геральт с нездоровым профессионализмом. Он оглядел лица людей с явно читавшимся шоком, окруживших стол. Короли, лорды и суровые прагматичные солдаты преисполнились практически детским изумлением. От этого зрелища у него сводило зубы.

Он думал, ему придется что-то _сделать_. Что придется очертя голову броситься в бардак, который устроит Дани, чтобы спасти его — либо остаться в стороне и смотреть, как он умрет; дилемма сродни выбору между прыжком в болото и пыткой каленым железом. Вместо этого он почувствовал, будто оказался в миле от происходящего — как зритель постановки, пока актеры перемещались по сцене в соответствии со словами, написанными Дани. И Дани не отвел ему никакой роли. В этой истории не было места ведьмаку.

А потом Геральт перевел взгляд на пол, на мечи, которые тот бросил, и понял, что то же касается и самого Дани. Он мстил не как ведьмак, не знаками, сталью и нечеловеческой силой. Во всяком случае, в зале никто об этом не знал. Это была не та история, которую Дани хотел рассказать. Его враги не станут бояться ведьмака, а простые солдаты за ним не последуют; люди сплевывали под ноги, когда мимо проходил ведьмак.

Он хотел, чтобы все ушли из этого места с историей, которая разнесется по всем уголкам его Империи и превратится в легенду: законный Император вернулся с высшими силами на его стороне, скинул личину ведьмака и призвал божественное воздаяние, дабы покарать изменника. Это была достойная история, чтобы завладеть Империей, и Дани она понадобится. У него не было армии и не было денег; он сбежал с родины в тринадцать лет, а знать и купечество примкнули к человеку, которого он только что убил. Ему придется обойтись одной лишь своей историей.

И чтобы они продолжали передавать ее из уст в уста, он собирался сделать ее явью. Весемиру на самом деле не о чем было беспокоиться. Дани никогда не вернется за своими мечами, никогда отныне не воспользуется магией — потому что как только люди прознают о его ведьмачьих способностях, этот момент превратится из окутанного мистицизмом возмездия в грязную расправу обученного убийцы со сталью и колдовскими навыками над безоружным вельможей в шелковых одеждах. Может статься, ему даже больше не доведется поучаствовать в тренировочном бое. Впредь ему остается полагаться только на обыкновенных солдат, стоящих между ним и клинками его врагов.

Дани надел кольцо обратно на руку и повернулся к Итниосу и сгрудившимся в кучку нильфгаардским господам, парализованным потрясением. Он изучающе осмотрел их без тени улыбки, всем видом выражая тотальную надменность.

— Некоторые нильфгаардские дома с готовностью последовали за узурпатором, — сказал Дани, легким движением руки указывая на обугленный труп у его ног. — Некоторые последовали неохотно, чтобы избежать гражданской войны. Некоторые — потому что поверили его лжи о моем отце. Лишь немногие сдержали свои клятвы и вовсе отказались подчиняться, невзирая на последствия. Для тех немногих, где бы я ни нашел их, будет объявлено вознаграждение. Всем прочим я предложу один, и только один шанс на амнистию. Этот шанс предоставляется ныне присутствующим здесь прямо сейчас. Заново присягните на верность, блюдите клятвы с сего часа, и какова бы ни была ваша причастность, вина будет отпущена. Откажитесь — и вас будет ожидать смерть узурпатора.

Он поднял сжатую в кулак руку.

— Эту клятву я, Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, скрепляю своей печатью, да будет Великое Солнце тому свидетелем, — снисходительно сказал он.

Прежде чем у знати появилась возможность ответить, Дани повернулся к ним спиной и обратился напрямую к солдатам.

— Мастер Сержант Атронис из дома Сирион, — вызвал Дани, и сержант из конюшен рывком стряхнул растерянность и вытянулся по струнке. — Ваш дом был титулован в честь Битвы при Равенне, и с тех пор предоставлял солдат, глубоко преданных Империи. Один из них нес службу при страже моего отца. Он умер перед дверями в Императорские покои, сражаясь до самого конца, несмотря на предложение изменников позволить ему сдаться. В дань его памяти я обязуюсь обеспечить этот шанс прежде всех вам. Вы присягаете мне?

После краткого мига замешательства сержант пришел в движение: он сделал два шага вперед и рухнул на колени перед Дани.

— Ваше Императорское Величество, — придушенно выдавил он, — Я клянусь в верности истинному Императору, и пусть Великое Солнце принесет гибель моему дому, если я нарушу это обещание.

Он поцеловал кольцо на руке Дани, на руке Эмгыра; охваченный благоговейным трепетом священник, по лицу которого струились слезы, вдруг выкрикнул:

— Во славу Великого Солнца, чей вечный свет несет справедливость!

Остальные солдаты с готовностью столпились поблизости, нетерпеливо желая принести клятвы. Лорд Итниос медленно отступал к двери, болезненно бледный и с капельками пота на висках, не сводя глаз с Дани; пара аристократов подобралась ближе, пока остальные колебались, обмениваясь между собой неловкими взглядами и посматривая в сторону галдящих солдат, среди которых возвышался Дани, в свою очередь подавая каждому из них руку. Последние золотистые блики Квена развеялись вокруг него, едва заметной дымкой испаряясь в воздухе.

#

— Должна признать, ты поступил предусмотрительно, не став испытывать лояльность своих новообретенных солдат приказом атаковать их же товарищей, но также на порядок усложнил себе жизнь, позволив этому отребью опередить себя в пути к Нильфгаарду, — сказала королева Калантэ, указывая подбородком за парапет балкона. Итниос и еще пара аристократов выскользнули из зала во время принесения клятвы. Они утянули за собой половину личной охраны бывшего Императора, оставшейся снаружи форта, и сейчас во весь опор неслись обратно на юг, как будто за ними гнались все силы ада.

Оставшиеся солдаты были заняты пьянством и празднованием возвращения их Императора: полчаса назад Золтан и Лютик приехали в форт экипажем, везущим двенадцать огромных бочонков гномьей настойки. «А что? Парень, я голову готов был дать на отсечение, что ты в курсе нашего прибытия, — сказал Золтан Геральту, когда тот показался на глаза. — Дани мне на ухо нашептал, что здесь скоро появится работенка для сноровистого оружейника, и покуда он тут, местный подрядчик будет слезно упрашивать добыть приличного махакамского самогона. Недурственное деловое предложение».

Так и оказалось. Похоже, что поставка алкоголя безоговорочно подкупила остальную половину императорской стражи и перевела их под контроль Эмгыра. Надежный отряд вышел равным по цене одной телеге с выпивкой. Не говоря уже о Лютике, которого едва не хватил удар от радости, когда он наконец выяснил подробности истории Эмгыра и теперь прямо-таки допрашивал каждого присутствовавшего в зале солдата, готовясь сочинить балладу по случаю. Геральту повезло сбежать в форт и укрыться наверху, чтобы избежать такой участи, но уповать на успех выбранной стратегии в долгосрочной перспективе не приходилось.

Ладонь Эмгыра покоилась на парапете; он не выглядел особенно обеспокоенным, провожая глазами поднятое аристократами облако пыли ниже по дороге.

— Они не опередят меня в пути к Нильфгаарду.

— Неужели? — колко поддела Калантэ.

— Нильфгаарда они вовсе не достигнут. Несколько дюжин эльфов-лучников из Скоя’таэлей дожидаются их в засаде в лесу.

— М-хм, — Калантэ скрестила руки и нахмурилась, — Ты везде провернул кропотливую работу, не так ли? И что дальше? Решил собрать армию из трех сотен солдатиков и устроить триумфальное возвращение подлинного Императора под приветственный гимн тысячи трубачей? Думаешь, что все будет так просто?

— Для начала, пожалуй, нанесу императорский визит герцогам Назаира, Меттины и Туссента, — Дани плавно перенес руку с перил. — Я склонен полагать, что ознакомившись с исчерпывающим списком условий договора, приготовленного узурпатором для северных королей, они будут рады возможности предоставить мне солидное войско, чтобы сделать мое вхождение в город подобающим императорскому достоинству.

Она хмыкнула, но с неохотным уважением.

— В любом случае, тебя еще не короновали перед алтарем Великого Солнца, парень, и до тех пор можешь даже не думать заявляться с предложением к Паветте.

— Год это не займет, — тихо проговорил Дани. — Ожидайте меня к концу следующего лета, прежде чем листья начнут желтеть.

Когда она ушла, он наконец обернулся к Геральту. Внизу во дворе гулянка была в самом разгаре, и кто-то взялся за музыкальные инструменты. Северные солдаты тоже присоединились к празднику: ни один из них не пропустил бы бесплатную выпивку и повод покутить, а Синие Полоски громко вещали всем вольным слушателям — и таких было немало — якобы они с самого начала знали, что Эмгыр был замаскированным Императором. «Сразу видно, что он не ведьмак, у него этих их глаз нету», — в который раз доносилось до Геральта.

Геральт прислонился к перилам.

— Судя по всему, у тебя все схвачено. Как ты ухитрился заставить Скоя’таэлей на это подписаться?

Эмгыр пожал плечами. Его руки были сцеплены за спиной.

— Я пообещал им защищать интересы Старшей Крови на Севере даже ценой войны.

— Войны с Фольтестом, — уточнил Геральт.

— Если потребуется.

Геральт посмотрел в сторону и провел рукой по лицу.

— Ты никогда не выбираешь простые пути, так ведь, ублюдок? — сдавленно пробормотал он.

Эмгыр было потянулся к нему, но тут же оборвал движение, взяв себя в руки. Он глухо, практически проскрежетал:

— Будь так, это было бы обманом.

— Да ну? Одним больше, одним меньше.

— Я никогда не лгал _тебе_ , — сказал Эмгыр.

— Нет, — ответил Геральт, — Ты никогда не лгал мне и не просил помощи, не опирался на меня и никогда не нуждался во мне. А через пару лет твои солдаты войдут в Цинтру, потому что хэй, завоевания повышают популярность Императора, и тебе будет нужно порадовать торговое сообщество, раз уж они не получат свое соглашение–

— Ты быстро учишься, — мягко сказал Эмгыр; его глаза блуждали по лицу Геральта.

— Пошел ты.

Эмгыр сделал осторожный шаг к нему.

— Геральт.

Геральт сложил руки на груди.

— Мы _закончили_ , — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Ты убедился, что ни черта мне не должен, и у тебя все равно нет ничего, чего мне бы хотелось–

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эмгыр совершенно обыденно; этим же тоном он мог сказать _сегодня солнечно_ , или _у тебя на рубашке жук_ , или _с левой стороны гуль_. — По тысяче причин я не в долгу перед тобой, и да, я не сделал ничего, чтобы привязать тебя к себе, поскольку и вправду не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Даже моя собственная рука — не моя, чтобы преподносить ей что-то. Я целиком принадлежу Империи.

— Ага. Прямо как ты все и _планировал_.

Эмгыр замолчал, а потом очень тихо, так тихо, что только ведьмак едва мог бы его расслышать, выговорил:

— Моего рода коснулся дар предвиденья, исходящий из эльфийской крови. У моего отца он тоже проявился. Восемь лет назад, утром моего тринадцатого дня рождения, он разбудил меня перед рассветом и тайно отвел к Алтарю Великого Солнца, где заставил Иерофанта провести обряд Императорского Обета, который должен был состояться только тем вечером с церемониальной помпой. Тремя часами позже он оказался в пыточной изменников, наблюдая, как меня превращают в чудовище, а после скончался в безобразной агонии. До последнего он отказывался отречься от моего права на трон.

Эмгыр на мгновение умолк. Затем он сипло продолжил:

— Геральт, мне было бы легче вырезать собственное сердце, чем предать его жертву. И так я бы и поступил, если ты–

Он снова замолчал, с напрягшимся горлом перевел взгляд за парапет и тяжело сглотнул. Геральт тоже отвернулся; глаза жгло. Это превращало в издевательскую пародию бесстрастное объяснение Эмгыра Калантэ: _мою семью убили, а меня превратили в чудовище_. Вот что произошло на самом деле: он провел тринадцатый день рождения в недрах подземелья, в облике монстра наблюдая за тем, как его отца режут на куски. Его отец взвалил на свои истерзанные плечи тяжесть всей Империи и кровью запечатал его клятву.

Все, чем он стал, все, через что он прошел после — мутагены и мучительные испытания, бесконечные часы тренировок и железной дисциплины. Долгие дни во дворе Каэр Морхена под блеклым северным солнцем, посвященные повторяющимся взмахам мечом за Геральтом. Нудная и утомляющая вереница контрактов на утопцев и гулей, в отсутствие которых приходилось довольствоваться черствым хлебом. Немного украдкой разделенных моментов любви в маленькой комнатке Вызимы, отгороженных занавесками от мира снаружи. Все это, чтобы выжить, добраться сюда, дождаться этого часа. И теперь всю эту с болью построенную жизнь нужно было оставить.

Эмгыр глядел на юг, где горная цепь проводила границу с Нильфгаардом. Завтра он ее пересечет. Все его замыслы сработали. Узурпатор был мертв. Утром его солдаты, страдая от похмелья, тихо и послушно отправятся в дорогу, пускай изначальные восторги от возвращения Императора и поубавятся. До столицы Назаира было всего два дня пути; он доберется до герцога прежде, чем тот выяснит, как им отплатит. Его враги даже не заметят, как он приближается.

Путь Эмгыра вел его до этого места. Сейчас пора было сворачивать с него, возвращаться на Императорскую дорогу по стопам отца, и ему ничего нельзя было взять с собой: ни магию, ни сталь, ни серебро. Он уже снял свой волчий медальон. Он уходил. Единственным вопросом было, пойдет ли Геральт вместе с ним.

— Твою же мать, — решительно сказал Геральт. Весемир из-за них просто рехнется от ярости. Но когда он шагнул к балкону, Эмгыр — Дани — обернулся, схватил его за плечи и целовал снова и снова, вцепившись так крепко, как будто никогда не отпустит.

# End


End file.
